A Second Chance?
by phole4ever
Summary: Robin and Regina are each other's second chance at love. But what if Regina was giving a second chance with Daniel? It's my take on Daniel Regina and Robin love Triangle. rating M for the Sensitive topics. I just updated chapter 10. I hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**So I've been trying to figure out how to write a story with Regina/Robin/Daniel story but I can't figure out how do it in Storybrooke and keeping with the show time line. I am doing a take on this completely AU. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Twenty year old Regina was out at party with her friends and her high school boyfriend Daniel. The party was for Daniel, it was his going away party to work with animal specialists in Africa.

Daniel's roommate turned down the stereo, "Alright guys, I know we are all having a good time but let's make a toast to the man of the night Daniel. We are gonna miss you. This is for you." Lance raised his glass to Daniel.

Daniel who had his arm wrapped around Regina raised his glass to Lance, "I'll miss you too buddy." The tall brunette leaned towards the young brunette. "and I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear.

After four years of dating he still makes Regina's heart race. She looked into his blue eyes and fought a tear that wanted to fall. "I'll miss you more."

"I'll be back, I'm going to mingle." He smirked as he unwrapped his arm around his love. He kissed her cheek before parting ways with her.

Regina sat down next Mulan and rested her head on Mulan's shoulder. Mulan brushed Regina's hair back, "It's okay it's only a year." She explained.

"I know, but do you know how many things can happen in a year." Regina finally expressed her upset of her boyfriend's decisions.

The night slowed down as the guests were saying all of their goodbyes. Daniel closed the door to the final person to see Regina cleaning up the mess. He smiled at the sight of his love, he quickly moved to through the room to place his hands on her hips. "I believe you owe me a walk and a dance and a kiss." Daniel starting to name off things that needs from Regina.

Regina immediately dropped the trash bag needing to be held her love. She turned around to pull him for a passionate kiss that they didn't share all night. They were savoring the tastes of each other needing to remember before he left. Regina broke the kiss, "I owe you a walk you say?" She questioned, as she grabbed his hand walking them to the door.

"Why yes ma'am you do, come on let's get out of here." He informed as she walked them out of the house. Daniel shared the whole walk with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Regina leaned her head into his chest to take in his smell. They shared small talk until the arrived to a park.

Regina sat down on a swing seat. Daniel stood behind her to start pushing her. There was a moment of silence under the moonlight. "Penny for your thoughts?" Daniel asked his love as she stopped pushing her and placed his hands over her hands.

"It's nothing." She stated not wanting to ruin their last few hours together, and not wanting Daniel to regret his decisions.

Daniel spun her to have her face him, "Regina Mills I know you."

Regina took a deep breath before letting out her emotions. "Do you know that we haven't been apart for more than seven days at a time, since we were sixteen?" She looked into his eyes expressing her thoughts, thinking that they were only apart during family vacations.

Daniel pulled Regina up off her seat as he brought her in for a kiss. He brushed her hair behind her ear. He took her hands, as he broke the kiss, "I know, but we will be okay."

"I know, It's just going to be hard. I'm going to miss you."

"I going to miss you, but this will do us stronger when I come back." He started as took one hand in his pocket pulling out a jewelry box. "When I come back you'll find out what law school you want to go to." They both knew her intelligence and ambition to be the best in everything. He opened the box to show her the gold heart locket that had small rubies around the edges. "I'll be applying for veterinarian school. We can look into getting a place together. Just have faith."

Regina took the locket to open and see it had an engraved saying, " _You complete my heart._ " to see a goofy picture with them making a heart with the hands. Regina exhaled a smile as a tear finally escaped her eye, as she placed the necklace on. "I love you." Regina pulled him for a tight hug. "You need to write me, so I know that you are okay."

"Don't worry my love. I will write you everyday and I will be ready to see your replies." He expressed.

Regina broke the embrace for her to be able to look into the blue eyes that she loves so much, "You won't have to worry about that." She stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. "You've come so far."

Daniel smiled as he walked them to a bench to sit them down. "You mean me being the amazing freshman and having to be in class with the snobby rich girl who had to be right about everything?" He questioned her with sarcasm.

Regina smiled thinking about their past, "You were an ass. Until I was forced to work with you, and I finally fell for your charm." She stated as she put her head on his inner shoulder.

"I knew it wouldn't take that long to have you fall head over heels in love with me."

She slapped his chest, "Shut up. I was young and naive," Regina smirked, "plus I wanted to rebel against my mother. Who has told me on numerous occasions that you are no good for me, so I had no choice but to go out with you."

"Than what would an older smarter girl like you, do now?" He questioned.

"Well," She lifted her head up to look at her love once again. "I would say, Daniel I am completely in love with you, and my teenage self knew exactly what she was thinking, since she had to be right." She moved her lips closer to Daniel's.

"Well I'm glad you trusted your younger self..."

Regina didn't want to continue with their game, and needed him. "Shut up and kiss me." She commanded her love. He followed the actions of what he was told to do.

The couple spent the night kissing and talking to watch the sun came up. They returned to his place to pack Regina's car for her to drive him to the airport. After they parted ways with each other, Regina sat in her car. She finally shed the tears, she fought all week. She knew she would be okay it's only a year.

* * *

 _ **Please tell me how you feel, would you like me to continue. I would like your thoughts**_


	2. Robin

_**Yay the site is back up and running. I hope you enjoy the story. It is completely AU. :-)**_

* * *

 _ ****************TEN YEARS LATER***************_

Regina was a lawyer in one of the best firms in Boston. She lived outside of Boston for her to have a little space in living. She arrived home after a long day at work. She ordered Chinese food and quickly changed into her pajamas. She opened her front door to her dearest friends; Mulan that she managed to stay friends and her bail bonds person Emma Swan.

"Hey." She greeted them with a smile. "I ordered Chinese food, I don't know if you want some." She stated moving into the living room to sit on her couch.

"No." Emma commented followed her friend to watch Regina grab a file to start reading. "We are going out." She commanded her friend.

"I'm not in the mood plus I have a lot of work to get done."

"It's Friday, when was the last time you went out?" Emma asked her friend.

"Forever," Mulan stated as she went upstairs into Regina's room.

Emma grabbed Regina's hands to pull her off the couch, "Let's go." She said as she escorted Regina into her room.

"Guys I really have to get work done." She explained as she saw Mulan going through her closet.

"Yes, you are. I have a friend that is in town tonight that I think you might enjoy." Mulan stated.

Regina wasn't really mood to date at the moment. She had her share of dating and one night stands. "What? Really you guys." She sighed out.

"No arguing, you are doing it." Mulan commanded as she placed clothes on her bed. "Get dressed."

Regina finally got dressed, in a black and purple dress with a v-neck cut. She wore her knee high boots that she loved so much. They walked into the small bar in Boston; that Mulan explained that they would meet him. Regina quickly ordered an apple martini, as she was at table with Emma and Mulan with their significant others.

"See Regina this is fun." Emma stated as she sat next to Killian.

Regina didn't like being forced into a date that the night made her feel awkward. "Yeah this is the best." She replied taking a gulp of her drink.

"Look here he is." Mulan waved over the blonde who walked into the bar. Regina looked over her shoulder to see the blonde with the scruffy face. She watched him make his way across the room to hug Mulan. She could smell his musk cologne. "Robin I'm glad you could find the place."

"Well luckily being in this town people are willing to help you out." He released the hug as he explained in his English accent.

Mulan slid out the chair for Robin to sit in. "Oh this is Emma, Killian; you've met Aurora before, and Regina." She pointed out the group, "Everyone this Robin. We met last year when I was in England."

Regina stuck her hand out. "Well it is nice to meet you. I hope you are enjoying your time here in Boston." She commented. She finally gave him a smile as she noticed his blue eyes.

"It's been great here." He explained, as he ordered a beer from the server.

"Well what brings you here anyways?" Emma asked the new person.

Robin smirked to the group, "I have been giving an opportunity to take a job here and I'm looking for a place." He took a sip of the beer as the server placed it down. "And Mulan is here so I already have friends."

"You know Regina works with your agency sometimes." Mulan smirked to have the two start conversations.

Regina looked over to the cute English man, "Really what do you?"

"I'm a private investigator, so that means I'll see you more often." He smiled at Regina.

Regina saw the adorable smile he has that gives him dimples; causing her to smile. "I guess so, when do you start?"

Mulan and Emma looked at each other as they watched their friend melting but trying to keep her cool in front of Robin. They were intrigued by the conversations going on. Regina finally gave Robin a flirty laugh. After hearing the laugh the girls knew they paired Regina off nicely with Robin.

The night moved on with everyone getting along chatting, drinking and playing darts. Regina was getting along very well with Robin. When the bar closed everyone gathered outside of the doors to figure out what the group wanted to do. The four wanted to go home for bed. Regina and Robin weren't ready to call it a night. They went to a twenty-four hour diner to continue chatting.

"So you are an excellent dart player." Regina observed. "Tell me about Robin."

"Well my divorce is finally complete." Robin explained his sad story.

Regina was happy to hear that he was available. "Oh I am so sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's okay. She had an affair, but we ended on good terms. We share a son and for his sake I don't ever want to be on bad terms with her."

"You… You have a son?" She questioned needing to know about the child.

"Yeah his name is Roland." Regina loved watching Robin's face lit up talking about his son. He pulled out a picture from his wallet. "He's five."

Regina looked at the picture he handed her, "He is beautiful. I can't wait to meet him." She informed.

"What about you?"

"Me? Children?" She questioned. "I love them. I would love to have one. But no I don't have them. Emma has a little boy that I have known for a long time." Regina sighed out.

"No what is your story?" Robin corrected, but was happy to hear Regina loves children.

"Oh I don't have a story. I am just a lawyer in Boston." Regina took a sip of her coffee.

Robin took her free hand that was lying across the table. "Regina you still have a story. What do you like to do?"

Regina smiled, "Well I like to really love to go horseback riding."

"Yeah?" He questioned as he like listening to her voice.

"Yeah, I haven't been in years. My horse is at my mother's place, and when I moved out; she had to stay there." Regina sighed out a small smile thinking about Rocinante. She watched the ripples in her coffee form as she stirred it with a spoon.

"Well," Robin could see how happy she got talking about horses. "Why don't we go riding sometime?"

Regina perked up and shot her eyes to Robin's blue eyes. "Are you asking me out?" She smiled at him.

"Me asking you out?" He questioned her. "No of course not." He brought his hand back to him and leaned forward. "I'm simply asking you to do an activity that you enjoy. And it if it happens to bring us to a nice dinner afterwards."

"Well, with an offer like that how can I object?" She smiled at him. "Okay, Robin I will let you know where we should go. Would you bring Roland?"

He liked that Regina was interested in Roland. "If you would like, but he won't be here until the move is final."

Regina didn't want to wait that long for a fun outing with this charming guy she has spent the entire night talking with. "Maybe he can come when he is here and we can bring Henry." She stated. She looked out the window to see dawn approaching, causing her to look at her watch. "Oh my, it's already five-thirty." She chuckled.

Robin laughed with Regina, "Well we have spent the whole night together. Do you want to call it a night? Or day?" He asked the beauty sitting across from him, but not feeling tired.

"Would it be selfish of me to say no?" She asked as their eyes finally met each other for the first time of the night. Robin shook his head. "Okay, then I want to show you something." She said standing up from the table stinking out her hand waiting for his hand.

Regina took them to one of the buildings. She got them on top of the roof to watch the sunrise over the harbor. Robin looked at the sky to see the beautiful purple, grey, and orange. His jaw dropped at shock with the very unique view and being able to appreciate a sunrise. "It's beautiful up here." He pointed out.

"Yeah I found it one day when I was in school and anytime I need to clear my head I come here. I can see almost the whole town with it being an amazing sight." She confessed to him.

"Well this seems like a very special spot." He observed to the brunette that grabbed the railing of the building. He stood beside her. "Thank you for showing it to me;" As he covered her hand with his.

"You're welcome." She looked down at their hands, and returned her eyes to the sunrise. She thought about the circumstances to cause her to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Robin questioned seeing her thinking.

"It's just." Regina turned her back to the railing and crossed her legs and arms. "I haven't stayed up all night just talking with someone in a very long time." She said thinking about her last night with Daniel.

"I'm sorry do you want to go?" He questioned as he stepped away from the railing.

Regina touched Robin's arm to have him stop. "No I want you to stay." She explained as she stepped closer to him. "It's just feels really nice. Thank you." She said looking into his eyes once again.

"No, thank you for letting me feel welcomed on my first night here." Robin explained as he felt like a magnetic getting pulled to her.

"Well thank Mulan, this was her idea." She smiled moving her lips closer to give an invitation.

He chuckled at the statement, as he took her invitation. He pressed his lips against hers. They shared a soft kiss. Her tongue parted his mouth. Their tongues were discovering each other. They were enjoying their tastes of each other. Their finger ran through their hair. They parted the kiss for air. Robin looked at her and with one finger pushed her hair off her forehead. "Don't worry I will thank her." He smiled at the woman standing in his arms.

* * *

 **I Hope you enjoy Please tell me your thoughts on the chapters. Do you think I should still go on?**

 **Please Review**


	3. News

**Thank you for returning to the third chapter.**

* * *

Regina woke up on a chilly fall day in Robin's arms. She didn't want to get out of the bed from the coldness. She turned to see Robin still sleeping with his arm around her. She traced his face with her finger. She rubbed his side scruffy beard. She was never really into beards on men, but loved Robin's beard. She softly kissed his nose. Robin slowly stretched his arms out and pulled her closer into an embrace. He gave her a soft good morning kiss. Robin's eyes finally opened up for the day. "Hey." He quietly greeted.

"Good Morning." She loved waking up in Robin's arms. "Did you sleep well?" She tightened the covers around them to keep the heat on them.

"It was lovely. Should we get started today?" Robin questioned.

"No," She whined. "It's too cold."

Robin smirked as placed his cold hand on Regina's bare stomach. His hand caused goosebumps to Regina. She jumped pushing his hand away, "What's wrong?"

"Your hand is freezing." She observed.

"So I shouldn't place my freezing cold hand on your warm body?" He asked as he hand was doing what he was saying. He placed his hands on her inner stomach to tickle her.

Regina jumped away from Robin with a laugh. Robin continued to tickle his love for Regina to end up on her back. He straddled her as the covers finally came off, and Regina couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, I'm up." She called out.

Robin changed his position to hover over her. He looked into her brown eyes, "I'm glad because I have breakfast to make."

"Oh doesn't that sound nice." Regina smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

"And we have to get ready for lunch with Marian." He broke the kiss as he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

Regina scoffed as she turned her face, "I forgot about that."

"You know you don't have to go." He suggested to his love. "It's just going to be Roland, Marian, me and probably Roger."

Regina knew he didn't like his visits when Marian came with Roger, any more than she liked going to those awkward lunches. "And why would I want you to go through that torture by yourself." She questioned looking back at his eyes.

"Because you will have to owe when I get home," He smiled.

Regina returned the smiled pulling him in for another kiss. She grabbed his shoulders to roll them on his side and to have him lay on his back. She straddled Robin to pull him up to sit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin's arms closed the embrace by wrapping around her back. "I never owe anyone." She explained. "My debts are always paid before they are owed." She cocked her eyebrow. "And do have lunch plans with Emma and Mulan, but if you like you can join me in the shower?"

"Ooh, I think that's a start."

"It will be a clean transaction." Regina smiled breaking the embrace to start the day. She quickly moved to the bathroom to start their day.

* * *

The couple moved their morning alone along. Regina made her day with Mulan and Emma. They went to a restaurant; they ordered their normal glasses of water. They started with the normal small talk before ordering the food.

"So how long are you going to be out of town this time?" Regina asked.

Mulan placed her water down, "It's actually going to be short of like two months. "

"That's good. We won't have to miss you too much." Regina smiled.

"Hi, ladies are you ready to order." The waitress asked.

Regina listened to Emma and Mulan ordered their food. She was hesitant on what to order really enjoys her Caesar salad that she will normally order. But her mouth wasn't and stomach wasn't agreeing with her head, "I'll have the mushroom swiss burger, with the normal toppings. And it comes with fries right?" She questioned the server watching her nod her head. "Okay that will be great. Oh wait extra pickles please." She smiled.

"Regina, are you feeling okay?" Emma questioned Regina's choice of food.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really want something greasy." She explained her odd craving. "But how's Henry I haven't heard about his new adventures." She needed to change the subject.

"He's doing great. He's making friends."

Regina smiled, "That's good."

"Regina, enough about us; you are about to hit your two year mark." Mulan smirked needing to know about the scoop about the couple they put together.

Regina smiled with butterflies in her stomach thinking about how happy she has been with Robin in her life. "And?" Regina took a sip of water, and cocked her eyebrow.

"What are you guys going to do for your anniversary?" Emma asked knowing how serious they have been since they met.

She finished the gulp of water, "Well when I leave you two, I'm getting the puppy we picked out for Roland." She explained with the answer she knew they weren't looking for, or the answer she was not going to tell them.

"Seriously that's your big plans? No wedding bells?" Emma integrated Regina wanting to know what is going on in her relationship.

Regina smiled loving the thought of being married to Robin. She was playing her glass of water as the thoughts of Robin and her in their future. "I would love that, but I want him to be the one to ask, since he's been married before." She explained not wanting to be the one to ask him to be married again.

"Forget that he loves you, and the way he looks at you is amazing. Ask him," Emma commanded her friend.

"No, Emma she has a point. He's been through a divorce and maybe he doesn't want to get married again. Have you talked about it with him?" Mulan was being the other side of the argument.

"Oh look the food is here." Regina said as her plate was lying in front of her. The burger smelled so delicious. She quickly grabbed the burger to eat it.

"You're changing the subject." Emma commented as she took a bite of her pasta.

"No." She started with her mouth full. She waited to swallow the rest of her food before responding to the girls. "I love him. Robin loves me. We live together and I adore his son. I couldn't be happier with him. Why do we have to get married?" She explained trying to hide her desires.

Emma took her hand, "Because you want to get married to him." She repeated what she said a few moments ago.

"Well our anniversary hasn't happened, so let's cross this bridge after it happens." Regina snapped not wanting to have wedding talk and just wanted to continue eating her burger.

"Hey if you want help with the puppy today; I can come with you. And we can pick up Henry." Emma suggested, getting a nod from Regina.

* * *

Regina finished her day with Emma and Henry getting the beagle that they picked out for Roland. Regina welcomed the boys home with the puppy and dinner ready. They had a nice quiet evening together. They tucked Roland and the puppy in bed together.

Robin was sitting on their bed reading a book. Regina came into the room eating an ice cream sandwich. Robin looked up at his love with a smile. "You didn't bring me one?" He asked.

She sat down next to Robin. "You didn't ask." She looked at the half eaten sandwich, "But you can have the rest of mine." She smiled offering him the creamy delight.

Robin didn't want the sandwich, and raised his eyebrow as he looked at the brown eyed love, "I'll pass." He placed his book on the nightstand to crawl behind her. "But I believe you owe me for today." He began to massage his love.

Regina loved the feeling of his massages. "I believe I paid that off in advance this morning." She continued to take a bite out of her sandwich.

Robin pushed her hair to one side of her neck and started kissing it. "No I don't think you did."

Regina rolled her eyes and sank into his chest, with the touch of his kisses. She remembered what she had to do, before she gets caught up in making love to Robin. "Wait, I have to get ready for bed." She explained as she jumped off the bed handing him the rest of the sandwich.

"That's okay. I want you to be dirty for me."

Regina grabbed the clothing out of her drawer, and she shot a look back at Robin, "I don't think so, I won't be too long." She walked into their bathroom. She turned to him at the threshold, "And you can plan on how I owe you big." She closed the door on him.

Robin shook his head with a smile from loving her. "Don't worry I know what you have to do." He unbuttoned his shirt.

"How was your lunch with Marian?" She asked through the door.

"It wasn't good." Robin didn't want to talk about the news of Marian telling him that she had cancer. "Let's talk about her tomorrow." He didn't want to ruin the mood that they created in the room.

"Okay." Regina was standing in front of the mirror wearing a purple silk night gown that fell to her knees. She finished getting ready for bed. She looked down at the test lying on the sink. Butterflies hit her stomach as she picked up the positive test. A tear of happiness fell her from her cheek. She was going to have a child of her own, not adoptive or step child. She took a deep breath before telling Robin. "Hey, Darling." She called out starring at the test.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Do you remember that drunken night we had with our friends last month?"

Robin smiled thinking about the amazing night that they had, and it was hard to forget. "Yeah, do you want to have an encore?" He was waiting for the door opened.

"I have no objections next time Roland is at Marian's, but" Regina opened the door with the purest smile. "Robin." She said quietly while holding the test.

Robin looked at Regina standing in the door way. He jumped off the bed and quickly walked towards her. He took the test out of her hand. "Are you sure?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"Yes." Regina smiled, not needing the test to tell her what she knew.

"I love you." He smiled pulling Regina in for a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss to look in her eyes. "You couldn't be any more perfect than what you are right now."

"I could be, but I'm not going to try."

Robin smirked, "I suppose you are going to want the ring that is in my nightstand." He pulled her into a tighter embrace.

She walked them to the bed. "I don't need a ring." She sat down on the bed.

"Oh," Robin pulled the box out of his night stand. "Then I'll just have to return this." He sank to his knees.

Regina didn't know he actually had a ring and wanted to wear it. "No, wait one second mister."

"That's what I thought, and I had plan for this." Robin looked into Regina's eyes as he opened the box. "Regina Mills will you marry me?" He asked the glowing beauty.

Regina placed the ring on her finger and looked at it, "hmm, yeah, I will." She smiled at him.

Regina pulled him up, "That's what I thought. I love you." He kissed his love and pushed her down on her back to start to celebrate.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy Please Review. Are you enjoying the story? Would you like more?**_


	4. Daniel?

Robin woke up early one morning. He got Roland up and started the day making breakfast for the house. Roland sat at the table with his breakfast handing Lila a piece of bacon. "Roland, don't feed the dog your food." Robin called out his son as he was standing in the kitchen making a tray for Regina.

"Oh okay." Roland sighed out as he continued to eat his eggs.

Robin put down Lila's bowl on the ground. "Come here girl." He petted the pup as she began to eat her food. "We have to give her good manners."

"Okay Daddy." Roland listened to his father.

"Okay, well I'm going to wake up Regina. You can hold down the fort for about ten minutes?" He asked the seven year old at the table, who was drinking his orange juice out of a character cup.

Roland nodded while putting this cup down. "You can count on me." He explained sitting proper.

Robin walked into their bedroom to see Regina asleep. He sat down on her side of the bed. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "My love," He greeted quietly. Regina was awake but didn't want to open her eyes. She gave him a moan. "We promised Roland we would take him to his school's carnival." He reminded Regina leaning down to her to kiss her good morning.

Regina responded to the kiss. She caressed his cheek as she broke the kiss. She loved gazing into Robin's eyes. "I love you." She expressed as she thought of her life being a part of a loving family. She loved they were making their family grow.

Robin placed his hand on her flat tone stomach. "I love you too, but we should get ready." He suggested as he made a promise to his son.

Regina slowly sat up to stretch her body. Robin handed orange juice over to her. She smiled at Robin, "Thank you." She took a sip, "Let's go." She patted his knee, standing up to move towards the door.

"Oh did I mention that we are meeting up with Marian there?" Robin broke the news to Regina.

Regina stopped in her tracks, to look back at her fiancée. "No, I thought it was going to be the three of us."

Robin walked closer to Regina, "Well it's going to be the five of us. Roland invited both of us last week at lunch and we both couldn't say no." He took her hand to look in her eyes. "She wants to spend time with him, I can't just say no." Robin expressed his feelings after finding out Marian being sick.

Regina didn't like being around Marian. She fully knew that Marian was always going to be a part of Robin's life when she dated him. She loved how compassionate Robin was with everyone. "You owe me a big funnel cake." Regina stated leaning on the doorway.

"That I believe I can do, and if you," Robin place his hand on her stomach with her hand over lapping his. "Are well behaved I'll get you one of those big teddy bears."

"You don't have to worry about her. She'll be on her best behavior." Regina explained walking downstairs.

* * *

The five met up at the carnival. They took turns taking Roland on rides. Robin took Regina to get her funnel that she asked for in the morning. They walked around the carnival to see the games they had to offer. Robin wrapped his around her neck as they were walking. They entered an area that made Regina's stomach drop. Regina grabbed her stomach with the weird feeling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Regina started as heard the familiar laugh that stabbed her heart. She turned to the laugh. Her eyes found a tall brunette that was handing out fliers for a vet's office. The brunette turned around for her to see the same face that she hasn't seen in over ten years. "Oh, my God." She exclaimed as her jaw dropped.

Robin saw Regina's jaw drop and the look of her seeing ghost, "Regina." He held her arm.

Regina couldn't hear Robin; she incoherently walked over to the booth. She could smell his cologne that he still wore. Daniel looked at Regina. He smiled at his former love, "Regina, Oh my God;" A tears formed in her eyes with the sound of his voice. One tear hit her cheek as she was standing in front of the man that left her years ago. She was standing in front of the man she made the future plans of living in Boston. The child that she is pregnant with was supposed to be his. She touched his cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. All of her emotions from the past she tried very hard to close after years of not seeing him. Regina pulled her hand back still speechless, and breathless. "How have you been?"

The greeting Daniel gave Regina; caused Regina to quickly and harshly slapped Daniel across the face with her left hand, "Go to Hell." She snapped at Daniel vigorously walked away from the booth.

Robin was shocked with the actions from Regina. "I am so sorry, it's her hormones." Robin tried to make an excuse for Regina.

Daniel smiled at Robin and stuck his hand out, "It's okay I probably deserved it."

Robin shook Daniel's hand. "I'll be back." He explained wanting to talk to Daniel since they need to get a vet for Lila. "Because we do need a vet."

Robin ran after Regina was power walking to the bathroom. "Regina." He called out, "Stop." Regina refused to listen to Robin, and she didn't want to be reasonable. She was still trying to catch her breath that she lost from seeing Daniel. "Regina!." He finally caught up to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, to get her to stop. "What was that about?"

Regina looked at Robin with her watery eyes. "I," She didn't know how to tell Robin that was Daniel. She tried so hard to forget about him. "Daniel." She sighed out holding her stomach.

"That's him?" Regina closed her eyes to breath. She nodded her head. "I thought he would be more." He tried to get Regina to laugh off the situation. "I think you have the more attractive guy in your life." Regina gave Robin a lazy smile as she shook her head to tell him that it wasn't a good time for that joke. Robin could see her teenage heartbreak on her face. He pulled her in for an embrace. "It's okay we'll completely ignore him and his business." Regina couldn't respond to Robin. Her stomach was lifting back up. She pushed Robin out of their hold. She covered her mouth as she quickly ran to the bathroom.

Regina washed her face after she threw up the funnel cake she enjoyed. She took a deep breath. She needed to stay out of the past. She wanted to know what happened. She took another breath to keep herself calm. She couldn't over react to her former boyfriend. She walked out the bathroom to meet up with Robin. She smiled at him taking his arm. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay; I know he gave you a bad break up." Robin empathized with Regina.

"Thank you." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. Robin tried to lean in for a kiss. Regina turned her head to the side, "I just threw up." She reported to have Robin not kiss her. "Let's go find Roland." She observed.

Robin nodded as they walked back into the action. They found Roland at the ring toss with Roger helping with a prize. Robin walked over to the dart balloon game to win the prize he promise Regina and Roland. Regina kept looking over to the booth Daniel was at. Robin picked up Roland after he won the prize for him. Robin took Regina's hand, "Go talk to him."

"What?" She got caught off guard.

"Roland and I are going to go on the bumper cars. Go talk to him, to get your closure." Robin smiled kissing her forehead.

Regina responded to Robin's suggestion. She slowly made her way back over to the booth. "Are you here to cut my other cheek?" Daniel didn't look up at Regina.

Regina's heart was racing as she was trying to keep calm. "I'm sorry. That was a bunch of emotions that I've had for years." She quietly explained as she kept her hands in her back pockets. "Can you forgive me?"

Daniel looked at her with a smile, "since it was your emotions and he said," Daniel pointed out Robin, "it's your hormones. I can't be upset with that combination."

Regina scoffed out a smile, because Robin blamed her pregnancy for her actions. She melted with that smile like she used to. "Thank you."

"What are you doing here?"

Regina finally looked at his blue eyes. "I was hoping we could go to lunch or breakfast one day, to talk." She asked with a worried tremble in her voice.

"I would love that, here's my card." Daniel handed her his business card and on the back he added his cell phone number. "Call me and set it up."

"Okay, I'll let you know." Regina shook his hand. "I better get back to them."

* * *

 _ **Any thoughts? Please Review**_


	5. What Happened To Us?

Regina was in her kitchen late one night doing dishes. Robin came into the room after tucking in Roland for bed. Robin tried to figure out the best way to talk about Regina's breakfast with Daniel. He went into the fridge to grab a beer. He opened the beer and stared at Regina.

Regina could feel the tension of Robin looking at her and knew he had to say something. "Yes, my darling?" She questioned.

"I," He started knowing he had to respond to her now, and put the bottle on the counter, "Are you sure you want to go to breakfast with Daniel tomorrow?" He asked not being comfortable with her reaction from the carnival.

She sighed out, "I do, like you said I need closure."

Robin placed his hand on Regina's stomach. He wrapped his arm behind her to place his free hand next to the other hand. "I am just worried." Regina sank her back into his chest. "I don't want you to get hurt again."

She took a deep breath, "I won't get hurt, but I do need my questions to get answered." She explained. She will finally be able ask why, why not.

"Then let me come with you." Robin suggested, needing to know she would be okay.

Regina smiled and her body to face Robin's body. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you and I love that you are worried about me with this. I need to do this alone."

Robin knew once Regina's mind was made up he couldn't change it. "Okay." He gave in to her wishes. "I just want you to be safe." He explained.

Regina kissed his nose. "Don't worry I will be. He can't hurt more than he already did." She informed.

Robin walked Regina away from the sink and out of the kitchen. "Well he won't, because I know someone that will protect you from harm." He smiled.

"Oh who is this person?" She questioned him not breaking the embrace.

Robin picked up the back of her knees while holding her back. "I just have to go bring you to him." He gave her a kiss.

Regina laughed at Robin, and staring into his eyes, "I love you."

"I know." He smirked while walking them upstairs into their bedroom.

* * *

Regina was sitting in a booth at a diner early in the morning waiting for Daniel to arrive. She began shaking her leg with the abandon feeling she has when she was twenty; Even though he was about ten minutes late.

"Hey." The familiar voice sat down across from her and a little out of breath.

Regina smiled that he was across from her, "You made it." She still found the breakfast surreal. "I, um, I ordered you a coffee." Her voice sounded and showed that she was a little nervous.

"Thank you." He said as he took off his jacket placing it to the left of him. "You didn't think I would make it?" Daniel was concerned with the assumption she made of him.

She took a gulp of her orange juice, "Well you do have a tendency of not showing up." She said under her breath.

Daniel knew that comment was clearly about the past. He finally asked the question that was driving him crazy for years, "Regina, what happened to us?"

Regina finally made eye contact with her first love to talk about the past, "You never wrote me back, and you never came after me." She explained. "After I wrote you and never got any replies."

"Wait what?" Daniel put his hand up making sure he heard her correctly. "Regina I wrote you every day. I got your letters at first and then they stopped. When I came back you were already transferred out."

Regina's heart was breaking looking into Daniel's eyes and hearing him telling her what he did. "What?"

"I went to your parents when I got back and your mother said that you wanted nothing to do with me and she wouldn't tell what school you went to." Daniel watched Regina zoned out as he explained his actions. He could see she knew nothing about what he was telling her. He took her hand that was lying on the table, "Regina, I am sorry that there was a failure of communication. But I would never do anything to hurt you."

Regina was finding it hard to breathe with the news she was received. "You wrote me?" She questioned the words that came out of Daniel's mouth. She always thought what would happen if she just received one letter. She now knows that her mother is the reason for the fall out. "But why are you here now?" She needed to change the topic that is making harp on the past once again.

"I'm not going to lie. I was still intoxicated about our plans about living in Boston. I see you wanted the same thing. I worked at an office in Maine until I got the courage to open my own office here." Daniel explained his life to Regina.

Regina smiled at what Daniel did with his life. She brushed her thumb back and forth on his hand, "Well I am proud of you. I'm glad you did what you wanted to do with your life."

"My life, what about you?" Daniel wanted to know what Regina did with her life.

"Well I did what I said I was going to do. I became a lawyer."

He smiled knowing she was doing okay, "And you are engaged?"

"Yeah, his name is Robin and we have been together for almost two years." She softly smiled talking about Robin. "He is a really amazing man, very noble. He has a son who is the cutest thing."

"And you are expecting?" He questioned the conversation from the carnival.

Regina's smiled got bigger as she placed her free hand on her undeveloped stomach, "Yeah." She saw Daniel's mouth forming 'how'. She quickly answered him before he could ask. "We're about six weeks, but we haven't really told anyone yet." She informed knowing that she hasn't even told Emma or Mulan yet.

Daniel smirked placing his free index finger over his lips, "You don't have to worry; your secret is safe with me."

Regina took his hand that was on his face, "What about you? I know you aren't just a vet." She asked needing to know more about Daniel. "You have to be in a relationship." She hoped for the answer yes.

"No, I have been in a handful of relationships and one night stands and what not, but…" He hesitated to finish his sentence.

She wished he was in a relationship, but wanted to know why hasn't settled down. "But what?"

"I haven't come across the right girl." He confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He commanded for her not to feel sorry for him. "It's not your fault." He explained now that he knows her side of the story. "I'm happy and I get to hang out with animals every day of my life and that is something special."

"I'm happy for you." Regina raised her eyebrow with the thought that came into her head. "Now that we live in the same town; maybe we can put the past behind us and be friends?" She questioned needing to still see him, even if it isn't a romantic relationship.

Daniel smiled at her offer, "I would love that."

"Okay," She exhaled an ear to ear smile. She looked down at her watch, "I do have leave to that lovely place called work."

"Okay." They stood up from the booth together. "Regina, thank you for this."

"Thank you; I needed this." She saw him put out his hand to give her friendly handshake goodbye. She took his hand and pulled him for a quick hug. With the hug, they smelt the familiar aroma that they missed. Regina quickly broke the embrace, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, well you have my number." He stated.

Regina smirked, "And you have mine." She took a step back, "Bye." Regina looked at him one more time before leaving the diner to go to work.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed see you next update :-)**_


	6. Happy

_**Thank you for all the support guys**_

* * *

Regina and Robin were at the doctor's office getting prepared for their first checkup. Regina sat on the table in her medical gown, who appeared excited and nervous. Robin stood next to her excited about the visit. "You know, you look quite adorable in your backless outfit." He observed trying to relax her.

"I do?" She smiled at her love.

"Hell yeah, too bad it's doctor exclusive."

She chuckled at Robin lighting the mood, "Well maybe we should change that."

"Ms. Mills." The blonde female doctor greeted walking into the room. "How are we doing today?"

Regina sighed out a smile, "Nervous."

"That's okay, it's normal." She laughed at Regina. "Let's check out your baby." She said in a very calming tone.

Regina nodded lying down on her back. Robin stuck out his hand for Regina to take. She smiled while quickly responded to Robin. "Are you ready for this?" He questioned remembering Marian's reaction with Roland.

"I am not sure." She said. "This is just a little surreal."

"Don't worry this is real, and I hope today is a good day for you to see your child." The Doctor finished turning on the monitor and prepping the ultrasound instrument. There was a silence in the room as the three looked at the monitor, "And there's your baby," Regina repeated those words in her head about ten times. "And here's its heartbeat." The doctor traced everything with her finger on the monitor, to help Regina see the little peanut on the screen.

"Oh my," Regina quietly said, couldn't look away from the monitor. "Robin," She shook his hand, "That's our baby." She repeated what the doctor said.

Robin smiled at his fiancée's happiness, and was very proud of seeing his second child on the monitor. "She's beautiful." He calmly called it a girl after Regina referring to it as a girl before. He kissed her hand, and massaged her hand.

The doctor smiled at the reaction, she froze the monitor; "I'll give you two a moment." She expressed walking out of the room. Regina covered her mouth with her hand as she began to shed happy tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down closer to his love.

Regina sat up to looked at Robin, "I just thought I would never have this." She explained never planning a family past her conversations with Daniel. She is finally expecting a baby after always wanting a child.

Robin smiled at Regina's tears, "Well you have it, and it's only going to get better." He explained caressing her cheek. Regina nodded to Robin's reasoning. "Do you feel better?" Regina covered her face with her hands once again, to shake her hand no. "Why not?"

She placed her head on Robin's chest, "I don't know why I can't stop crying." Regina didn't like to cry and appear weak; even though she was okay to do it in front of Robin.

Robin placed one of his hands on her on the back of her head. He chuckled at seeing Regina's emotions are under control better than Marian's. "Welcome to your world of raging hormones."

* * *

Regina agreed to pick up Roland and Henry from school, after Robin explained he was going to be late due to the doctor's visit. She helped the boys out with their homework. She joined the boys with her work at the kitchen table. Her mind however couldn't focus on her work when she was thinking about the baby and Daniel.

"Knock, knock." Emma called out walking into the house with two pizza boxes in her hand.

"We're in here." Regina responded to Emma.

"Hey guys." Emma walked into the dining room and placed the pizza down on the table. "How was school?"

Regina turned her head away from the smell of the pizza. She quickly got up from the table to get plate from the kitchen. She returned to the aroma to serve the food that Emma supplied.

"Thank you for the pizza Emma." Roland stated taking a bite out of his slice.

Emma smiled, as she grabbed her piece. "No problem kid. Are you not going to have any?" She asked Regina who continued her paperwork.

"No, I am good." Regina informed trying to keep her nose covered. "Thank you though."

"Regina." Emma questioned giving her 'a what's going' on look.

Regina looked up at Emma, who notices everything. "I forgot to feed Lila," She commented leaving the table again.

Emma put her pizza down and followed Regina to the dog's bowl in the kitchen. "Regina, are you okay?" She questioned her friend that was feeding the dog.

Regina stood up and turned to the blonde. She smiled, "Emma, I am beyond amazing. I just don't like the smell of pizza, because…" Regina started to explain to her dearest friend. Regina took the little sonogram photo out of her back pocket.

Emma took the picture out of her friend's hand, "Are you serious?" She questioned as she smiled at the picture.

Regina became teary eyed again, "Yeah."

Emma pulled Regina in for a hug, "This is so great I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, and I am so happy you know. " Regina broke the hug to lean on the counter. "I can talk to someone who has been through this."

"Robin," Emma explained.

Regina shrugged, "Yeah but he hasn't been on the woman's side." She commented needing help.

"Who else knows?" Emma was being nosey about the people.

Regina paused for a moment and didn't want to mention Daniel's name while they were sharing a special moment. "Just you and Robin," Regina smiled that she was close enough with Emma to talk about it with her. "We talked about it and we'll make a big announcement eventually."

"Well thank you for making me feel privilege to know this sensitive information." Emma smiled. "We better get back to the boys. Are you okay with going in there?"

Regina took a deep breath to handle the smells, "Yes I will be fine."

Emma laughed at Regina's front. She patted Regina's back, "Okay." They walked back into the dining room.

* * *

Robin arrived home later on that night. He checked on Roland to find Regina asleep with Roland. Roland laid under the covers with his head on Regina's chest. She had a book lying on her stomach. Robin's heart melted with the site of his two favorite people share a bond. Robin stepped over to the twin bed to remove Regina. He quietly took the book off Regina. "Regina, honey?" Robin whispered.

"hmm." Regina moaned out.

He took her hand, "Let's go bed." He guided her out of the bed.

"Okay," Regina walked out of Roland's room to make her way to her bed.

Robin got changed, "How was the rest of your day?" He asked as he entered the bathroom.

"Hmm yeah it was good." Regina moaned out.

Robin smiled at his sleeping fiancée as he crawled into bed. Regina didn't allow Robin to get comfortable before she placed her head on his chest. "When I walked into Roland's room and seeing you there with him. It was beautiful moment." He said brushing her back with his fingers.

Regina loved listening to Robin's heart beat, and being in his arms. "Well the moment couldn't happen without you. I love you."

Robin kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed please review**_


	7. Mother

Regina was on her phone with Daniel before she was having dinner with her mother. They shared a couple phone calls since their breakfast a week prior. Daniel still put a smile on her face through the phone.

"So I was thinking about you the other day." Daniel started as was walking around his office.

Regina parked her car, and got comfortable, "You did?" She was surprised that she was still on his mind.

"Yeah, I have been invited to a zoo tour, and I was wondering if the three of you would like to go?" He asked.

Regina's heart dropped with him asking her to do an outing, "The three of us?"

"Yeah," He paused to word his invitation correctly. "I was really thinking of Roland, but of course I would want you and your fiancé to join."

Regina smiled while biting her bottom lip. She liked that Daniel was receptive to her life with Robin, "I would love to go." She quietly answered. "But since it has to do with Roland; I can't answer that."

"I understand." Daniel sat down at his chair. "Just let me know, it's this weekend."

"Don't worry I'll let you know yes or no." She informed as she is getting out of her car. "So it's nearly six, are you done for the day?"

"No, I have a surgery to do in an hour." Regina liked hearing Daniel talking about him doing things he practiced in school. "What about you any big plans."

Regina sighed out, "No, I have to have dinner with my mother." She said walking closer to the mall entrance.

"That sounds exciting, make sure you tell her I say hi." He jokingly expressed.

Regina's heart raced knowing she is going to confront her about him. "Don't worry I will, and I'm sure she'll be pissed." Regina chuckled. "But I do have to break the news to her."

Daniel leaned back into his chair loving the sound of Regina's voice, "The baby?" He asked not really wanting to end the phone call.

"God no, I don't need her breathing down my back." Regina explained knowing Cora would squawk at her through the whole pregnancy. "I'm telling her about my engagement."

"Does she like him this time?" Daniel didn't help the old wounds for either of them.

"What do you think?" She paused for a moment hoping Daniel would answer her. "My mother is a bitch and doesn't like anyone."

"Touché."

"I see her, I better go." She felt she was in high school again, being on the phone with Daniel and looking at her mother. "I'll call you with an answer."

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to it."

Regina hung up the phone as they said goodbye; she looked at her mother. "Hello mother." She greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling." She replied walking grabbing their table at the restaurant.

They quietly ordered and ate dinner. Regina never enjoyed her mother visits. "How's daddy?"

"He's doing fine; he wanted to send his hello." Cora answered. "What's new in your life? Are you still with that Robin?"

Regina wasn't happy that Cora called Robin 'That Robin'. She took a sip of her water before answering her mother. "Yes mother, he actually proposed to me. And I said yes."

"Well that's foolish of you."

Regina had to repeat Cora's words in her head, "Excuse me?" Regina knew she was regretting the visit and announcement.

"Regina, he's already been married once, and he has a child. You're his second family. You need to be some one's first wife, and have their first child, to be a happy couple." Cora put her terrible two sense out as she took a sip of her coffee.

Regina snapped at her mother. "You don't even know him, or what his story is." She didn't want to have an argument with her mother about the man she loves and is going to spend the rest of her life with. "Speaking of first, I was told to tell you hello from Daniel."

Cora paused from her snarky remarks, "Daniel."

"You know Daniel Black, my ex from high school. Well I ran into him the other day." Regina wanted to gain eye contact with her mother to see her mother's reaction. "Funny story he told me that he came by the house when he got done with internship. He told me you said I wanted nothing to do with him." Cora hesitated to answer Regina. Regina knew that Cora doesn't hesitate on any answers. "You watched me cry myself asleep for months, and he was at your door."

"Yes, he was, and I never thought he was good enough for you…"

Regina felt her heart get ripped out of her chest. "No one is good enough for me are they, mother? But he has a career and doing great. If you told me that he came to the house or told him what school I was at. You wouldn't be worrying about me being a second wife. I would be married with children, but you can blame yourself for that." Regina couldn't sit in front of her mother with getting upset. She had to remind herself keep calm and not get easily upset for her baby. She picked up her things, "I'm thirty-two, I know what is best for me, and Robin and his son are the best thing for me." She left the restaurant before she would say something she would regret.

* * *

Regina and Robin were in their bedroom reviewing their days. She didn't want to talk about her mother's visit. She told Robin the outing Daniel offered her. "I don't like this idea." Robin expressed sitting down on the bed.

Regina sat down next him, "Why not I think it will be a good learning experience for Roland." She brushed his hair to get him to look at her.

"Regina, he broke your heart before." He reminded her standing up.

Regina looked up at her love, "Yes but it's not like that. He is only an acquaintance. He wanted all of us to go." Regina stood up to face Robin.

"I don't trust him." Robin confessed.

Regina stepped closer to Robin, "You don't trust him?" She pushed him back on the bed. She straddled fiancé to get better leverage, "You don't know him." She responded by kissing his ear.

"I thought he was going to disappear after your breakfast." He was worried that Regina was letting him back into her life, not knowing the full story.

"But do you trust me?" She asked unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yes." Robin grunted out.

Regina stopped her nibbling of his ear. She looked into his eyes, "Please I want you to let Roland have this visit, and you can really meet him. He is a nice guy with good intentions." She explained as she talked up Daniel for Robin.

Robin watched Regina put on a plea look. Robin knew Regina wouldn't ever put Roland in harms way. He placed his hands on her buttock. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Yeah?" She questioned.

Robin out of his better judgement sighed out, "Yeah, if you think Roland will have a good time, and if you trust him." He pushed a couple strands of hair out of her face, "Then I trust him, and would like to have a real conversation with him, besides me having to defend your actions." He smiled pulling her in for a kiss, as he unzipped the back of her dress.

* * *

 _ **Thanks guys I Hope you are enjoying the story. Please review**_


	8. His Charm

The three arrived to the zoo. Regina was comfortably in jeans and sneakers; she wasn't in her heels at their outing. They went to the birds to check out the birds. Daniel told them to meet him that area. Roland wasn't really impressed with the birds.

Regina held Robin's hand as they watched the parrots. "They're pretty I love their wings."

Daniel walked up to the couple who was staring at the colorful birds. "Hey guys." He greeted the couple.

Regina smiled at Daniel to give him a hello hug. "Hey how are you doing?" She broke the hug.

"I'm good."

"Robin this is Daniel," Regina felt she had to give new introduction. "And Daniel this is my fiancé Robin."

Daniel smiled sticking his hand out, "It's nice to meet you this time."

Robin looked at Daniel's hand and back up to Daniel's face. He with a firm grip shook Daniel's hand. "Yes I would have to say this is better than trying to explain her actions."

Daniel smirked as he let go of grip, "I think you might cause more confusion on people trying to explain her actions." Daniel found an easy play to Robin.

Robin smiled at Daniel as his arm pulled Regina closer to him, "I know, she can be a hard ass."

"The more you call her out…" Daniel started to give Robin a tip.

"Okay." Regina quickly cut off Daniel; as the guys bond on her personality traits. "Shall we go to another exhibit?"

"Yeah, I think Roland would like to see the big cats." Robin agreed with Regina.

* * *

The four continued around the zoo before their tour. Robin got off the phone with Marian and walked up to Regina. He placed his hand on her lower back, "Hey we need to go." He explained as they arrived in the same car.

"Go why?" Regina questioned as she was watching Elephants and Daniel interacting with Roland.

"Marian is doing chemo today."

Regina crossed her arms becoming a little upset, "Well, why does she need you there?" She questioned her fiancé's choice.

"Because she doesn't want to do it by herself," He explained giving sympathy for Marian. "And Roger is working."

Regina did agree that Robin should help Marian when they found out she was sick. She didn't realize that Marian would randomly call him, "Robin, we haven't had our tour yet."

"I'm sorry, but she…" He took her hand trying to reason with her.

Regina turned her face to not look at Robin and she didn't want to hear reasoning, "This isn't fair."

Daniel could see the tension of between of the couple. He stood away from Roland. He stepped over to them, "Is everything okay?"

Regina and Robin were having a stare down, not to explain their business. "Yeah, sorry mate but I have an emergency we're going to have to go." Robin started.

Daniel could see Regina wasn't agreeing with Robin, "Well if you and Roland still want to do this I can drive you home." Daniel suggested, and turned to Robin, 'With your permission of course."

Robin saw the fun Roland was having, "Yeah." He stuck his hand to shake Daniel's hand. "Thanks, it was nice to meet you." He gave Regina a kiss on her temple, before leaving.

Daniel placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. He knew she wasn't happy and didn't want to make it worse. "Come on, our zoo keeper is right there."

Regina turned to see blonde, blue eyed girl dressed in her khakis, and with the name tag of Kristy. "Oh let's go." Regina followed Daniel taking Roland's hand.

* * *

They took their tour behind all the exhibits. They were to see where all the animals go to bed at. They checked a nursery for a couple of the mammals. The ended the tour with monkeys.

"These are our spider monkeys." Kristy explained.

Daniel walked up to the young group, "Hey guys." He put his hand out for one to crawl up his arm, and the other two followed.

"Can I pet one?" Roland asked Daniel, as he stepped closer to him.

"Sure," Daniel bent down as he put out his arm, "Just be calm and gentle." Roland slowly put out his hand to have the creature crawl off Daniel's shoulder to his arm. "That's it." He quietly said as Roland petted one of the monkeys.

"This is so cool." Roland smiled Daniel handed him a piece of fruit to feed the monkey.

Regina had a hard time not to watch Daniel. Her heart melted with seeing the way he interacts with Roland. She loved seeing how great he was with a child. She smiled at Daniel while she watched the teenage monkeys tumble on him.

* * *

The three arrived at the house; Roland was passed out in the back seat from the excitement. Regina went to the back to get Roland out of the car. Daniel declined to have Regina carry Roland upstairs. They went upstairs to have Roland finish his nap in his bed. "Thank you for today." Regina expressed as checked on Roland one last time before she headed down stairs.

"It's no problem thank you for coming." Daniel stated as he walked next to her down the stairs. "We should do it again."

Regina nodded and started the conversation. "Roland definitely enjoyed himself and you."

"Well he is a precious kid. I enjoyed his company."

"That wasn't your first time back there was it?" Regina commented.

Daniel smirked at Regina, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think you do. Those three adored you."

He opened the door, "Yeah well Kristy and I met at school, and we still chat," Daniel explained.

Regina didn't want to end their conversations just yet. She let Lila out and sat down on the porch's top step. "Just chat?" She questioned being nosy.

Daniel sat down next to her and snickered at Regina wanting to know about his sex life. He looked at her knowing he would never want to lie to her, "We tried in college, but…"

Regina watched his lips trying to finish his sentence. "But?"

"I couldn't do anything, because of you. So we have remained friends." He explained. Regina was a little sad with hearing his rebound story. "Are you sure you're okay with what happened earlier." He finally asked not liking the look Robin left her with.

Regina gave Daniel a lazy smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She informed but can't help hearing her mother's voice in the back of her head, saying that she will be second.

"Are you sure?" He needed to make sure she was okay. Daniel accidentally caused the same look from early reappear. He took her hand, "You know you can talk about it."

"I know." Regina looked into his blue eyes, and quickly turned away to not get sucked into eyes. "I shouldn't though." She sighed being Robin's affairs.

"That's fine, but if you can't get it out and dwell on it could cause bad stress on…" Daniel tried to inform.

Regina cut him off not wanting him to finish his sentence; knowing he was right. "He left for help his ex-wife out who isn't doing too well." She explained as much as she can. "He should help her, because he is a good man, and that's what made me fall in love with him, but she always seems to be around." She confessed. "I get that she is ex and the mother of his child."

"Did you tell him how feel?"

"No, I don't want to seem selfish. I already have him. I'm also perfectly healthy and independent." She explained to Daniel staring at the ground.

"Well you might be that, but you can be selfish with him" Regina shook her head 'no' at Daniel's remake. "Oh you can't why not."

Regina responded with her mother in the back of her head, "I don't want to appear weak, because I can't handle him taking of her on occasions."

He tucked her hair that was in her face behind one ear. "Well, you aren't. If can't see that he's crazy."

Regina looked back at Daniel. The conversation wasn't helping, Daniel was telling her the things she wanted to hear from Robin, but didn't know how to tell him how she feels. "Thanks Dan." She called him that only she was allowed to call him. "I'll have to figure it out."

"You're welcome Gina." He responded giving her name with the same rules with Dan. "But if you ever need to talk you can call me."

"Yeah well, what a way to put a damper on a great day," Regina sighed out as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"It's okay. I can handle it." Daniel remembering having to pick up her pieces from her conflicts with her mother. He looked at his watch. "But I better get going." He stood up and helped up her up.

Regina pulled Daniel in for a hug, "Thank you, for everything."

Daniel had to fight his instinct to kiss the top her head, which he would use to do after their deep conversations. "You're welcome." He broke the hug. "Call me."

"Okay." Regina stated as she watched him leave. "Come on Lila."

* * *

Robin walked into the bedroom after he did the dishes from dinner and tucked in Roland for the night. Regina was brushing her teeth for the night. "Thank you for today." Robin expressed to Regina sitting on the bed.

Regina spit the water out of her mouth to enter the room. "You're welcome." She didn't want to talk about what happened at the zoo and move forward.

"Next time you see Daniel, tell him thank you." He requested Regina.

"I will." She walked over to her side of her bed to get comfortable.

Robin turned to her, "You know I can see why you fell for him the first place. He is a really nice, with that charm."

She faced him, knowing why she fell for Daniel, "Yes, but he is my past." She quickly shot, not hesitate any thought of Daniel. "He taught me what to look for in a man."

"I guess, I'm your man." Robin kissed her.

"I don't know, if you are a man." Regina commented.

"I can show you." He pinned her on her back.

Regina smirked looking at Robin, as she was teasing his lips with hers. She was moving her lips centimeters away from his but refusing to touch. "You can't forget that charm he has." She whispered.

Robin moved his hand down Regina's silky nightgown to guide her underwear off her, "Don't worry I don't think I have to worry about that." He stopped her teasing to hungrily kiss his love.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed. Please Review any thoughts._**


	9. Confessions

_**Forgive me it's alittle short**_

* * *

Regina and Emma were at the mall shopping for an anniversary gift for Robin, before they had a lunch with Mulan. They were walking in and out of stores to find the perfect gift. They went to one of the department stores. They were looking at clothes for her and Emma.

Regina had Daniel on her mind from their talk from the previous day. She was finding it harder to not think about him, "Hey," She started trying to ask her question that was on her mind. "What would do if Neal would ever come back into your life?"

"Why who did you run into?" She questioned with a smile, "Graham?"

Regina laughed at the thought of nights with Graham, "No, it would be so much easier if it were him." She confessed her emotions, "Daniel."

Emma quickly stopped touching the shirts to look at Regina. "Excuse me?" She questioned knowing the stories about Daniel.

"Daniel is in Boston." Regina restated.

"We need to go sit as you explain what is going. Yeah I need to think about this" Emma informed not needing to be distracted by clothes. She walked out of the store with Regina to sit on a bench. "Okay how, what, and why."

Regina knew the confession was going to end well. "Well he moved here and I ran into him at a school carnival."

"But why are you talking to him?" Emma asked one more time needing to understand her friend's actions. "He destroyed you the last time he was in your life. I would tell him to go to hell."

"I already did that." Regina smirked at what she did to him. "But we talked a little over week ago, about what happened."

"And" Emma questioned needing to hear a good reason why she is talking to him.

Regina was playing with her engagement ring. "He told me that he wrote me every day, even if I didn't get them. I believe him."

"Why, would you?" Emma wouldn't let Neal back into her life.

"He has never lied to me in the past why would he start now," Regina knew they shared a connection like no other. She always knew if he tried to lie to her. "Especially when he has nothing to fight for," Regina finally looked at her friend.

Emma could see a different look on Regina's face, as she is talking about Daniel, "Are you sure?"

Regina scoffed at Emma, "No, my life and family is with Robin and I have no regrets."

Emma smiled at Regina's conclusion, "Then I would throw him away and stop talking to him. You don't want issues to emerge with Robin."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Oh you mean me being friends with my ex, when he is always around his." Regina observed with a sarcastic tone.

Emma laughed out, "Basically. I would still say get over him, and send him away." Emma was always worse than Regina to let people into her life.

"But I, I can't say goodbye to him again." She confessed, or would she ever want to say goodbye.

"Then I would tread lightly." Emma suggested to her friend. "Come on let's get Robin's present." She jumped up from the bench.

Regina followed Emma's lead to finish walking around the mall. They got side tracked at a baby store, before meeting Mulan for lunch. Regina told the news to Mulan of the events in her life, her pregnancy and engagement.

* * *

Regina arrived back at her place. She greeted Robin and Roland; before she walked upstairs to the spare room. She placed the bag from the baby store on the bureau. She walked around thinking about they are going to change the room into a nursery in the future. She laid down on the spare bed. She held the large white teddy bear that Robin won at the carnival for the baby.

Robin went upstairs to check on Regina after dinner, and Roland was taking his bath. He walked into the spare room due to the door already being open. He found Regina asleep on her side with the teddy bear in her arms. Robin crawled into the bed next to her. He brushed her hair with his fingers before he traced her body.

Regina quickly sat up at Robin's touch, "I've got to make dinner."

"Shh," Robin gently pulled his love back down, "It's already been taking care of." He informed her in a calming voice. Regina placed her head back on the pillow but turned her body to Robin. "I see the teddy is quite comfortable." Robin reached for the stuffed animal.

Regina caressed Robin's scruffy cheek. "Yeah, he is."

"What are you doing here?" Robin was curious why she wasn't taking a nap in their bed.

Regina pointed the bag, "I," She started but was stopped by a yawn. "I was putting her stuff in her room."

"You bought some stuff?" He asked loved seeing how happy Regina is. He took her hand to kiss it.

Regina smiled, "Yeah the store pulled on my heart, and I couldn't resist."

Robin looked at the bag on the bureau. He quickly got out of the bed to retrieve the bag. He laid back down on the bed, but placed his head on her stomach. "Shall we see what mommy got you?" Robin asked their child. A still tired Regina smiled at Robin as she placed her hand on his head to run her fingers in his hair. She knew the world could freeze and she would be okay in this moment. "She seems to think it's okay." Robin took out a pair of white shoes. "Hmm we have shoes. Well I guess you'll need them at a point." He pulled out a yellow blanket. "She got you a cozy little blanket. It's soft I think this is good choice. And we have a book." He pulled out a fairytale book, "We'll read this after I tuck in your big brother." Robin told his baby. Robin looked up to see Regina fell asleep once again. "It looks like mom is asleep. You are wearing her out." Robin smiled at the love in the room. He softly pushed Regina's shirt up. He was able to kiss her flat bare stomach.

Robin got out of bed to finish taking care of Roland. "Come back when you are done." Regina moaned out as she felt leave the bed.

Robin smiled as he turned to watch Regina grabbed the bear he pushed to the side. "I'll be here as soon as I can."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed please tell me what you thought**_


	10. Happy Anniversary

_**Thanks for the support guys I hope you like the chapter**_

* * *

Robin was up before Regina on their anniversary day. He got dressed in his comfortable jeans and his green plaid shirt with the signature green vest to cover it. He needed to make sure he had everything set up for their day. Regina woke up to the sound of Robin in the bathroom. She rolled over to the edge of the bed to see her morning glass of orange juice that sat next to a dozen roses in a vase on her night stand. Regina smiled from ear to ear as she sat up.

Robin looked into the room to see Regina drinking her orange juice, "Good Morning." He walked over to sit next to her.

Regina smiled at Robin as she touched his freshly shaved chin and sideburns. She leaned forward, "Good morning." She gave him that good morning kiss.

Robin ran his fingers through her hair. He moaned out as he broke her kiss. He looked into her eyes. "So I am dropping off Roland, and I have a couple things I need to do." He kissed her cheek, "I'll be back in about an hour. So we can start our day. Okay?"

Regina responded quietly, "Okay."

Robin walked to the door, "Oh," He turned to her again, "Dress comfortable." He commanded as he left the room.

* * *

Robin took Regina horseback riding. They took a trail off the normal path. Robin lead Regina to a lake connected to a waterfall. Regina saw the picnic that was next to the water. They got off the horses as Robin tied them to a tree. Regina walked to the blanket that was lying on the ground.

Robin followed Regina to sit down at the picnic. "This is amazing." Regina was melting with her love. "I love you."

Robin took her hand, "I love you too." Robin grabbed the two wine glasses and took the glass bottle of apple cider to pour them glasses. He handed her a glass as they lifted up a glass. "To two years of happiness, may we share a lifetime together."

"I can toast to that." Regina touched her glass to his. "You are truly incredible; did you know that?" She inched closer to Robin.

Robin smirked, "I try to be."

"This place is beautiful, and the touch of no cell phones even better."

"I want you all to myself today," He said in between his kisses on her neck. "No work… No children… No exes… Just you, me and the horses." Robin pointed out everything that has kept busy and not focused on each other.

Regina was melting with his kisses, "I can live with that." Regina raised her eyebrow. "Too bad it's so cold out we could have gone into the water."

"Hmm, but what's stopping us." Robin questioned as he kissed her cheek.

Regina laughed at her love, "Because the water will be too cold for my liking." She informed knowing her New England temperatures in the fall.

Robin unbuttoned his shirt and cocked his eyebrow, "I'll keep you warm." He placed his shirt in Regina's lap, as took a kiss from her.

"I believe you will, but I'm going to have to decline your offer." She stated.

Robin took his pants off, "Whatever suits your." Robin got off the blanket, and jumped into low temperature water from the ledge. "You don't know what you are missing." He called out to Regina as his head surfaced.

Regina smiled at her love as he tried getting into the water. "I don't but I'm okay staying out of whatever you are doing."

A few minutes past of Regina watching Robin in the water. Robin finally returned to Regina he knelt in front of her out of breath. "Come on, join me."

Regina smiled with love in her eyes at Robin. She pushed Robin's wet hair out of his face, "You…" She gave him a soft kiss. "Are… an ass."

"Yes, but I am your ass."

Regina moved her warm hand down to his cold neck. She felt Robin get a cold chill shot up and down his back as goosebumps formed on his bare body, "Come here." She pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled them down on blanket, "Let me warm you back up." She stated before a passionate kiss.

Robin chuckled at her suggestion, he quickly untucked her shirt. He placed his cold hands on her stomach. He pushed her shirt up. He broke the kiss by sucking on her bottom lip for him to be able to take off her shirt. His lips met her neck, as his hand made it down to her belt buckle. "Robin." Regina whined out. "Make love to me." She commanded her love.

Robin looked at her. He sighed out a smile."As you wish." He took her shirt off as he kissed down her neck. He cupped her breasts that was covered by her black with a hint of red lacey bra. Robin pulled one of her breast out of the lace. He began to perform his favorite part of foreplay. Robin's mouth to claim to her nipple as his tongue played with the now erect nipple. He started to massage Regina's breast.

She let out a cry with his hands becoming too harsh with her now sensitive breasts. Her hand covered his hand. "Calm down." She commanded her love.

Robin released his fun to look at Regina. "I'm sorry." He explained forgetting her sensitivity. He moved his hand down her body for it to inbetween her pants. His fingers slid in her wet core. Regina let out a moan as her head arched backwards with the feeling of pleasure he gave her. "Does this feel better?" He questioned his love as she stared into his eyes and only being able to answer with a nod.

Robin's fingers were making Regina needing more of him. Her pregnant body found her orgasms to come quicker. She pulled on his neck to come closer to hers. She gave him a kiss and looked him in the eyes. He smiled as she began to breath heavier as her climax approached. Regina cried out as his fingers left her, needing more.

She quickly ripped off her pants and underwear. Regina rolled him on to the ground. She straddled him and guided into her. He grabbed her hips as she started their motions she wanted from him. She lean closer to him by resting her hands on chest. He felt more and more desire for her with each movement and cry she gave him. Her looking him in the eyes wasn't enough for him. He pulled her in for another heated kiss.

Robin held her tightly to her and he flipped them back on her back. Regina's hands wrapped around his back feeling closer to him than before. He broke the kiss to start nuzzling on her neck. His mouth was next to her ear listening to her heavy breathing and moans. His arousal was almost at least max.

He felt her wet walls tightening around his shaft. He let out grunt with an intoxicating smile. He looked her in the eyes, "Come for me." He commanded his love as he push her hair out of face.

Regina smiled at the command that her body was very much willing to do for him. She felt his manhood was ready to release. "I will if you will." She bargained with Robin. Robin nodded as his breathing was becoming heavy as well.

He deepened him into her. They let out a cry as their release came over each other. Robin clasped on top of Regina. As Regina trembled under Robin. He smiled at her smile of pleasure. "Happy Anniversary darling." He panted out.

"Happy Anniversary baby." She smiled at him as she gave him a deep kiss.

Robin wasn't done given his love pleasure. He broke the kiss as trailed down her body. Regina giggled as his head went in between her legs to start another kiss. "Robin, I love you."

* * *

Regina and Robin were sitting on the blanket with their shirts on; they were having little conversations between their soft kisses. Robin stopped the kisses, "I don't think I can love you any more than what I do right now."

Regina smirked, "I think you can, maybe when we recite our vows or maybe we have our baby." Regina smiled with the thought of their near future.

"Do you really want a girl?" He questioned his love's references to their baby.

Regina smiled as she took a strawberry and dipped into the whipped cream, "I want it to be healthy." She expressed her honest feelings.

"Regina." Robin commented knowing she didn't answer his questioned.

She feed Robin the strawberry, "I would prefer it to be a girl." She repeated the process.

"Why?"

"Because I've helped raised little boys, and never a little girl and I want to do her hair and pick out her clothes." Regina confessed. "But if it's a boy. I'll be happy with him too." She purposely missed his mouth with the whipped cream. "Oh I am so sorry."

Robin smiled at her, "Are you going to leave it on me?"

"Don't worry I've got it." Regina smiled as she kissed the edge of her mouth. She licked the whipped cream off. She broke the kiss, "What about you? You haven't said a word about it."

"I want it to be healthy and for you to be happy." Robin explained to her. "So if you want a girl. I will be ecstatic with a girl." Regina sighed out a smile to kiss him one more time. "We better get back."

"Can't we run away and just stay here forever?" Regina questioned as she was putting her jeans on. She didn't want to leave the beautiful scenery

"I wish but what would the world say?" Robin informed as stood up buckling his pants. Regina looked at Robin as he put his hand out to help his love up. He loved smiling at her. He made the finishing touch on her outfit by buckled her belt, "I promise we can escape here one day."

They begin to ride on back to the barn. Regina took the lead from Robin she wanted to have speed and wanted to do jumps. She loved being able to show off her riding skills in front of Robin; since he is usually showing off his aim to the bars they go to.

* * *

The couple returned back to their place to get changed for the fancy dinner Regina planned for them. They exchange their anniversary gifts Regina gave Robin a watch the face looked like a target and the hands were shaped to an arrow. Robin gave Regina a apple shaped locket with a picture of her with Robin and Roland. It was engraved with the words 'With you I am whole.'

They finished up their dinner to head to the bar where they met at. They met up with Mulan, Aurora, Killian, and Emma, because they were the reason they met. Robin had Regina show off the locket. Mulan saw the quietness coming from Regina.

"Regina bathroom," Mulan commanded.

Regina nodded, "Yeah." They left to the bathroom and Emma followed.

"Are you okay?" Mulan asked as they waited for the door to shut.

"Yeah," Regina put her defense about the gift, that brought back tearful memories. "Why wouldn't be?"

"Because." Mulan didn't want to open old wounds be remember seeing the locket Daniel gave her for months.

"Are you guys talking about Daniel?" Emma decided to be blunt with the conversation. There was a pause in the room, "You haven't told her have you?" Emma questioned Regina.

"Tell me what?"

"Daniel is in town and she has started talking to him again." Emma felt like a five year old telling on her sister to Mulan. She felt that maybe Mulan could talk to her about it.

"I know." Mulan confessed and quickly shot at Regina, "please tell me you are kidding what about Robin?" Mulan asked being defensive about Robin being her friend.

Regina put her hand up not feeling like getting a lecture. "Nothing is going on between Daniel and I. And what do you mean you know? How long have you known?" Regina was getting agitated with her oldest friend.

Mulan took a moment before she confessed, "About a year."

Regina got taking back with those words; she took a seat in the red chair that was in the room. Regina had to catch her breath, "Are you serious."

"You just moved in with Robin, why would I put in this kind of state when you have great thing with Robin?" Mulan saw Regina didn't want to talk to her. Mulan sat on the table next to Regina to take her hand. "Look I didn't want to let you know, because the last time he left you barely could go to class. I saw how much he hurt you, and I don't want to see it happen again. I also didn't want to open those wounds when you are with a great guy," Mulan calmly explained her protective reasons to her friend. "Plus you are now engaged and pregnant. So why does it matter?"

Regina took a deep breath, "You're right doesn't matter." She stated not wanting to tell Emma or Mulan that she still loves her newest friend. "Shall we get back to the others?" She questioned needing to drop the topic.

Mulan nodded as they walked back to their table. Regina sat down next to Robin placing her hand on his knee and took a gulp of her water. Robin played with her hair, "Are you okay?"

Regina smiled giving him a small kiss, "Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :-) Please Review**_


	11. Happy Halloween

_**I'm sorry it's been a while I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Daniel asked Regina over the phone in her pajamas.

Regina was walking around her room on the phone, "Yeah, I haven't had a movie marathon in a while."

"Will Robin join us?"

"He'll join us after us after he gets done trick-or-treating with Roland and Marian." She explained as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Daniel replied with a smile.

Robin came into the room get ready for bed, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Regina hung up the phone to turn to Robin.

"Who are you seeing tomorrow?" Robin asked taking off his watch and placing it on the bureau.

Regina looked up at Robin, "Daniel is coming over and watch some classic horror films while I'm handing out candy." She scooted into the center of the bed as she crossed her legs.

Robin smiled at Regina, "Won't that be nice." He crawled on the bed, "Are you sure I don't need to stay at home just in case you get scared."

Regina smirked at Robin, "I'm pretty sure I can handle Michael and Jason, now I'll need to make sure you are in my dreams to help me fight off Freddy." They heard the sound of Lila on the floor near the bed. Regina picked Lila up, "Maybe this little one can protect me from Freddy?" Regina smiled at the puppy as she was getting kisses from her.

Robin petted the dog as he watched Regina lie down. "You know she can't spend the night on the bed."

Regina know they agreed they didn't want the dog to sleep on the bed, but she gave him her own puppy dog look. "I'm sure she is okay for one night." She explained as Lila laid down on her stomach.

Robin raised his eyebrow, "Fine just this once."

* * *

Regina opened the door in a black outfit and whiskers on and cat ears. Daniel smiled at Regina, "Trick-Or-Treat." He said standing in front of her with the movies in his hand.

"I think a trick will be fun." She smiled as she allowed him in the house. She escorted them into the living room. She took the movies out of his hands placing them down on the table. "I'll go make the popcorn."

"Do you need help?" He asked Regina as she walked away.

She looked back at brunette, "No, it's okay I can manage." She finished walking into the kitchen.

"Roland, you need to finish getting ready." Robin called out as he followed Roland who was half way dressed as a cowboy robber. Robin stood in the living room with Roland's vest, boots, and hat. "Hello." He looked at Daniel.

"Daniel." Roland greeted at the man that helped him pet a monkey. Roland sat next to Daniel.

Daniel smiled at the seven year old. "Hey kid how's it going?"

"Good, Daddy and I are going trick-or-treating tonight as cops and robbers. Where is your costume?" He asked.

Daniel looked at Roland, "This is my costume. If I showed you what I was wearing under these clothes then it would blow my cover." He explained to the seven year old.

"Oh I get it. Shh" he placed his finger over his mouth, "Don't worry I won't tell."

"Thank you, now I think your dad wants you to finish getting dressed."

Roland takes his pieces to his costume out of Robin's hands. "Thank you." He said to Daniel and Roland.

"Well don't you boys look nice," Regina smiled examined Robin's form fitting costume.

Robin smirked at Regina as he sucked in his gut. "You think?"

She placed the popcorn and soda on the table in front of Daniel, "You know I have never had a thing for cops." She sat down to adjust Roland. "I have always had things for bad boys."

"Okay, don't hand out too much candy, because I am going to come home to more candy." Roland looked at Regina.

"Okay little man I will see what I can do, and you are ready now to go." Regina handed Roland off to her fiancée.

"We will be home in a few hours." Robin announced to the room, "Daniel, don't watch the good ones with out me." Robin commanded wanting to join the marathon. "Come on dude we are going to your mother's." Robin informed Roland as they left the house.

Regina put on of the movies on for them to enjoy. She sat down near Daniel on the couch. "Roland seems to enjoy you." She stated. "And you are really good with him." She said being impressed as she watched their entire interaction.

"Thanks," Daniel smiled, "He's a good kid. I'm happy for you."

Regina's heart sank as she looked at her former boyfriend. "You are?"

"Yeah, Roland and Robin seem to be a good for you."

Regina sat back into the couch, "Well I do adore them." She gave a happy smile thinking about the boys. "Do you remember when we first saw this movie?" She questioned not really caring about the movies that they chose to watch.

"Yep it was at the drive in the month, I finally bought my first car." Daniel slouched a little closer to Regina as he was tuning the movie in and out.

"It was our first real date." Regina stated out loud leaning a little closer to him, as she is enjoying her reminiscing their past.

"Yeah, I finally worked up that courage to get you alone." He smiled thinking about their teenage actions.

"And you can see what that courage got you."

"Four years of happiness." He sighed out. Regina didn't know how to respond to Daniel's statement. "Have you?" Daniel didn't know to ask a question that he has always wanted to ask Regina since he saw her at the diner, "Have you ever thought what would happen if you received one of my letters?"

Regina's eyes met Daniel's blue eyes, "I." She started to explain, the question that she has had for many years before he came back into her life. "Yes, I have." She honestly stated not wanting to break their eye contact. "What about you?"

"I wished that you got one to show you that I always cared." Daniel confessed.

Regina's heart broke listening to the words coming out of Daniel's mouth. Regina knows Daniel's has never lied to her before, "That's why it was hard for me to get over you. None of it made sense to me." She explained. "I knew you wouldn't just forget about us." Her heart then started to race as she confessed to him the truth. She wasn't able to do it with anyone else.

Daniel took Regina's hand as he adjusted his body to face her. "I." Daniel was cut off by the doorbell. Regina hesitated to get up. She didn't want to interrupt the deep conversation that she has been wanting to with him. They heard the bell once again making her leave the couch.

* * *

Regina and Daniel continued the night small talk during the movies. They rotated who answered the door to the children. Robin and Roland finally returned with the two of them exhausted. Robin went upstairs to put little Roland to bed.

Regina walked Daniel to the front door as Daniel left, "Well we should do this again." Daniel stated.

"Well maybe not this." She said resting her shoulder on the door frame. "But I would like to get together again this was fun."

Daniel smiled, "Maybe we can go horseback riding? I haven't jumped horses in a while."

Regina smiled to the thought of her riding horses, "That will be fun."

Daniel loved seeing Regina's face light up. "Is Rocinante down here?" He questioned remembering her horse's name and not really wanting to end the night.

She laughed at him remembering her beloved horse, "No she is still up home, but she is doing well though."

"Okay," He cleared his throat. "Well I'll call you."

"Okay." Regina stepped out of the door needing a goodbye hug. She quickly pulled him in for that hug. They took in each other's smells not wanting to let go of each other. "I'll be looking forward to the call." She stepped out of the embrace.

"Happy Halloween Regina." Regina watched Daniel walked off the porch. She returned into the house.

She closed the door with her back as she needed it to catch her breath. She walked into the living room to pick up the mess. "Shall we have a nightmare in this house?" Robin asked walking downstairs.

Regina saw tired Robin coming to her to watch his favorite Halloween movie. "Sure why not." They finished their night on the couch together.

* * *

 ** _Tell me your thoughts Please Review_**


	12. Horseback Riding

**Thanks for all the support guys :-) 3**

* * *

Regina finished brushing her teeth after throwing up after dinner. She walked into the room after putting the brush down. Robin placed his book down as he watched Regina going through her drawers to get ready for bed. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"No!" She took off her blouse, and looked at her barely covered body in the mirror.

Robin smile at Regina having body issues at the moment, "Why not?"

Regina turned to Robin, "Because I am tired of throwing up. I just want to eat food that I want. Not what she wants." Regina snapped out of frustration.

Robin caressed Regina's cheek, "It's okay, and all he just wants is for you to eat everything twice." He smiled to joke about her morning sickness.

"That's disgusting." She smiled at him for trying, and rewarded him with a kiss on the nose. Regina returned to put her pajamas on to crawl into bed. Robin followed her into bed. "Are you sure you can't go riding with us tomorrow?" She questioned as they faced each other. She gave him a soft kiss. "We would really like you to be there." She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"No, I can't. I need to make up sometime because Marian's appointments," He informed. "But you and Emma have fun. I know Roland is going to have fun with your new best friend." Robin made a snarky comment. He began to kiss a particular part of her neck.

"They seem to adore each other." Regina didn't really wanted to talk about Daniel with Robin. "Not as much as I adore you though." She placed the back of her head on her pillow. She placed one of his hands on her firm stomach.

Robin stopped his kissing, to look into her smiling eyes, "I adore you too."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean it." Robin chuckled at her. "You two are worth it all." She softly explained the feeling gets every time touches her slowly growing stomach.

"You're worth it too," Robin kissed Regina before returning to her neck.

* * *

 ********************FLASHBACK***********************

 _Regina got off Rocinante after getting jumping the course she was giving to jump. She walked Rocinante to the trailer. She was dressed in her lucky riding outfit of a teal coat and khaki pants. "You did really good out there." A voice greeted her._

 _Regina stopped to turn to the voice who greeted her. "Thank you." She looked at Daniel standing next to her, "What are you doing here?" She scoffed at him. She rarely saw her classmates at the show grounds._

" _I work here." He snapped._

" _You do?" She questioned raising her eyebrow to fight her smile for the boy; she tried to careless about in class. "Why?"_

" _Because I like the horses and seeing the shows," He explained. "You didn't want to check out your scores?"_

" _Um, No." Regina finished walking to Rocinante's trailer._

" _Why not, don't you want to know where you need to improve?" He asked the know it all of his class._

 _Regina backed her horse in her trailer; Daniel helped Regina close the door. "No, I don't like to know the scores, because I always need to improve and I don't need scores to tell me that."_

 _Daniel wasn't surprise to hear a very critical answer she had for herself. "You are Just a perfectionist at life aren't you?" He needed to know why she always sounds the way she does._

 _Regina chuckled, "Nope." She stated before looking into his eyes as she leaned back on Rocinante's door. "My mother wants me to be the best and you can never be the best without always wanting to improve; here and school. I want to go to Harvard and I can't get there without being the best." She explain with the look of determination in her eyes._

 _Daniel always was the one to goof off with his friends and manage to do well in school. He finally heard a reason why Regina hardly had friends because of her studying. He actually enjoyed seeing the different side of her outside of school. "You know if you need help on improving your jumping skills, I can help." He suggested leaning on the door next to her._

 _Regina cocked her eyebrow with a look of insult, "You can help me? How?" Regina couldn't help that she would continue to act like a superior person than most of her classmates._

 _Daniel gave her a smile, "You don't know me. And you never know" He stated the obvious to her and he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "I could surprise you."_

 _Goosebumps hit Regina as she felt his whisper in her ear. Daniel returned to his spot on the door, "You're on." She finally gave him a true smile. "We'll go riding together." She began playing with Rocinante's nose._

 _Daniel smiled at the first time he ever saw Regina's intoxicating smile. "Fine, then it's settled. " He wanted to play his cool and I don't care factor for him to quickly say, "See you later." Regina bit her bottom lip as she watched Daniel walk away._

* * *

Regina got out the car with Emma, and the boys. They walked to the community stables with Regina holding Roland's hand. She smiled as Daniel was near the horses that they were going to ride. Roland smiled, "Daniel." He let go of Regina's hand to say hello to him.

Emma had Henry followed Roland. She took Regina's arm, "Daniel?"

"Yes." Regina gave Emma a smile with her answer. Emma rolled her eyes at her friend. "Look I feel you should know him before you past judgements on him. Whatever happened between us twelve years ago is in the past and we have moved on." Regina calmly but forcefully explained to her friend.

"Okay, let's go do this. You know I'm not very good at this." Emma explained.

Regina locked arms with Emma, "I know but we can help. He taught me a few tricks."

Emma chuckled, "Oh I'm sure he did."

"Daniel." Regina smiled, "This is my dearest friend Emma Swan." She introduced the two.

"Emma it's very nice to meet you." Daniel gave the famous smile she heard Regina talked about before. He stuck out his hand.

Emma shook his hand, "Yes it is." Emma having her guard up on Daniel.

"Okay shall we start this trail?" Daniel questioned.

"Yeah." Roland shouted.

Regina smiled at Roland, "Okay." She helped Roland on to the horse he was using.

The five finished getting on their horses to enjoy the trail. Regina was riding next to Henry and Roland to help them if they needed it. Emma and Daniel rode together for Emma to figure out Daniel's intentions with her friend who she cared for. Emma enjoyed having a straight forward talk with him, and the simple small talks as well.

* * *

The five returned to the stables after their forty-five minute trail. Emma took the boys to get a snack. Regina and Daniel went to the area where they had the jumps set up. They sat on their horses next to each other. "Are you ready?"

"The question is are you ready?" Regina smile with her cocky posture know she was going to perform better than Daniel.

Daniel put his hand out, "Ladies first."

"Aren't you the gentleman?" She commented before galloping off to do the course. Regina's heart was racing as the memories of her and Daniel jumping together hit her. She shook her head to contain her smile and to focus on the obstacles, before she did the challenge. She returned to Daniel in a fifteen year old tone of voice, "Beat that." She missed having someone to talk horses with her.

"Don't worry, I will." Daniel gave her a funny face. He trotted off to do the course. Regina smiled watching Daniel show off his skills to her. He didn't stay as focused Regina. He jumped his first two jumps beautifully. His horse startled and threw him off.

Regina quickly got off of her horse and ran to him, "Are you alright?" She sat down next to Daniel who was slowly sitting up.

Daniel smiled at her, "Yeah, I'll be okay, this won't be the last time this will happen."

She laughed him, "I guess you are rustier than you think. But this means I win." She smirked at the situation.

"Maybe, and maybe I let you win?" He looked into her eyes as he teased her like they did when they were younger.

Regina's heart stopped as she felt like she was sixteen all over again, when their eyes locked. She saw the cut on his forehead from hitting the beam. "You're bleeding." Her thumb touched the cut. He quickly pulled away with the stinging feeling. "Why don't we get you a band aid and an icepack?" She suggested as she stood up taking his hands to help him up.

They were inches away from each other looking into each other's eyes. He looked down at the somewhat hidden love bite Regina had on her neck. Daniel quickly took a step back from Regina; letting go of her hands, "You know I can take care of myself." He stated firmly to Regina.

"Of course you can, but I'm here so I'm going to help you." She commanded. She walked him to the nurse's station.

"Robin didn't want you to go today, did he?" Daniel questioned thinking about the hickey he saw.

Regina shook her, "No, he didn't have a problem with it. Roland seems have to fun when we take him riding, and he adores you. Why would ask that?"

Daniel stopped them to look at her. He pushed her hair back to reveal the full bite. Regina blushed in front of Daniel as she took her hand to cover it back up. He gained eye contact with her, "Should we stop…"

Regina didn't give Daniel a chance to finish asking the question he was going to ask, "No."

Daniel laughed at Regina, "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"You were going to ask if we should stop hanging out." Regina placed her hands on her hips waiting for him to say something. "Well that can't happen."

Daniel liked that Regina could still finish his sentence, "Why not?" He asked Regina who was starting to get teary eyed.

Regina held her stomach, not sure if she was feeling butterflies or nauseated "Because I have brought you back into my life to not say goodbye. We are good friends and I can't lose you." Her trembling voice confessed

Daniel at that moment didn't care about Robin's feelings which he was trying to spare a few moments ago. He didn't want to cause Regina pain. His thumb wiped the tear that escaped off her cheek, "Okay if that's what you want. We'll remain," Daniel hesitantly responded, "friends."

"Thank you." She had to catch her breath as she saw the blood on Daniel's face. "Come on let's fix you up."

* * *

 _ **I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please Review and tell me what you think?**_

 _ **I'm also pondering of changing the story to M what do you think?**_


	13. Perfect?

_**Hey Guys! This is a really short chapter for me to inform everyone After a Lot of thought I am changing this story over to M. I am about to hit some sensitive topics for people. To be safe the my story will have the M rating With next post.**_

 _ **Thanks for the support.**_

* * *

Regina woke up from a sleepless night in Robin's arms and her head on his chest. She played with his chest hair. She didn't want the day to start; she wanted to stay in Robin's arms. Their alarm clock went off. Robin stirred to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. He ran his fingers up and down her back. He looked down to her with a smile, "Good morning."

Regina smiled at her love, "Good morning." She pulled herself up to kiss Robin.

Robin pushed her hair out of their faces. He broke the kiss to look at her in the eyes, "Are you feeling better?" He questioned his fiancé who went straight to bed after coming home.

Regina didn't want tell him that she couldn't sleep, "Yeah. I feel a lot better;" She sighed out, not actually how she was feeling. "Are you ready for today?" She asked not wanting to talk about her. She crawled out of bed to head to the bathroom.

Robin slowly followed Regina into the bathroom to start the day. "Being at a hospital for several hours, yes I am so ready for this." Robin's sarcasm showed with that statement. He took her hand before pulled her to him.

"You are too perfect." Regina smiled and kissed his nose, as she turned to the sink to start brushing her teeth. "Marian doesn't know how luck she is to have you in her life."

"Yeah, I think she does. But I hope after this next hospital visit. Then next one," Robin placed his hand on her bare stomach as he stood behind her. She pressed her back against while brushing her teeth. "Is for this little one, for something good to come out of a hospital," Robin pushed her hair to one side of her neck for him to kiss the other side.

Regina smiled as she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth. "You know something good could come out of today." She stated. Robin looked at her through the mirror. "Her surgery could be a success and she won't have to see a doctor again." Regina made a positive observation about Marian for Robin.

Robin kissed Regina's cheek and broke the warm embrace to turn on the shower. "We can only hope." He took off his lounge pants and stuck out his hand before entering in the shower.

Regina smiled at Robin and thought a good shower could possibly get her out this funk she was in. She took her pajamas off to take his hand to enter the warm shower, "Thank you for the invitation."

They finished their shower together Robin quickly got dress for him to make breakfast for the entire household. Marian walked into the kitchen to help out Robin, "Is there anything I can do to help?" She questioned him.

"Can you get the plates out?" He asked as the pancakes and bacon were just near done. "Did you sleep well?" He questioned as he let Marian spend the night due to him driving her to and from the hospital.

She placed the plates down near Robin. She moved to the coffee pot to make a cup of coffee. "Yeah, thank you so much for doing this for me today." Marian was truly grateful for her ex-husband behaving the way he has.

"You're welcome," Robin stated as he handed Marian a plate to take out to the dining room.

A ready for the world Regina and Roland came downstairs. Roland ran to Marian and sat down next to her. Regina walked into the kitchen to Robin finishing up breakfast. "Aren't you looking gorgeous today?" He smiled with the plate of bacon in his hand.

Regina surprisingly wasn't turned away with the smell of bacon the first time in months. She smiled back him, "Thank you, handsome. Why don't you go sit down and I'll finish this up."

"I'm actually done." He put the plate down. He went to the fridge and pulled out a smoothie that Regina came up with to drink for her breakfast in the mornings. "This is for you." He handed her the glass. "I'm pretty sure I got it right the way you've been drinking it."

Regina's heart melted with how perfect Robin is with everything he does. She wouldn't want to change this perfect life they have built together for anything. She took the glass to automatically give him a soft passionate kiss. "I love you." She looked him in the eyes and brushed his cheek, "Don't ever forget that."

Robin kissed her nose, "You better not." He answered her statement making it sound like his. "Come on let's get breakfast." He took her hand and the plate of bacon for the rest of the family.

"Good morning Regina." Marian greeted.

"Morning." Regina looked at the sick Marian. "I actually need to go to the office I still have that big case." Regina stated, still feeling weird. "Good luck Marian."

"Thank you."

Regina quickly kissed Roland's forehead and kissed Robin goodbye. She left with her smoothie in her hand.

* * *

Emma walked into Regina's office with a takeout bag for lunch. Regina was reading the same paragraph for the tenth time. "What's up?" Regina greeted her.

"Nothing much, I was in the building and figured you might want some lunch." Emma placed the bag on the desk, "Grilled cheese and tomato."

Regina finally looked away from the case to smile at Emma. "You are amazing." She pushed her file out of her way. She took the bag to pull out her sandwich. "Thank you."

"You welcome." Emma took a bite out of her sandwich. "So how have you been? I haven't heard from in you in a couple days." Emma sat down on the couch in Regina's office.

Regina shrugged her shoulders as she sat back in her chair. "I've been okay, and you?"

"I've been doing good." Emma nodded to agree with Regina response.

Regina looked at her grilled cheese and needed to a drink to help wash down the food. "I'm going to get us a couple of drinks." Regina quickly stood up. Regina took a few steps away from her chair to take hold the desk to hold herself up.

"Woah," Emma quickly sat her friend down. Regina's shaky hands held her head hoping that would keep the room from stop spinning. Regina was trying to catch her breath. "Regina." Emma didn't want to finish her statement.

Regina looked at Emma with a worried look on her face. "I don't know."

"Why don't we get you to the doctor's?" Emma wasn't really asking the thought.

Regina wasn't going to fight the idea of going to the doctor's. "Yeah," Regina softly agreed, even though she has an appointment the following week. Emma helped Regina up from the chair so Regina wouldn't have another dizzy spell.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the update or wanting to know. Well If you continue reading my story I'll see you on the M rating side lol**_


	14. Baby Maybe

_**Hey guys welcome back This will be a little sensitive I hope you enjoy, Again it is a little short it was to continue the last chapter**_

* * *

Regina and Emma were at the doctor's office, Regina explained what was going on. The doctor examined Regina to show her that she was fine. Regina wasn't going to leave without a full examine. She laid down on the table to have the doctor check on the baby.

Emma could see the worry look on her face. She took Regina's hand, "It's going to be okay." She talked Regina through as the doctor performed her procedure. Regina starred at the monitor.

"Huh." The Doctor quietly spoke.

Regina quickly shot her eyes to the blonde. Emma covered her free hand over the hand that was shaking in her other hand, "Doctor?" Regina's worried voice squeaked out.

There was a silence as the blonde was continued to look at the monitor. Regina knew with the silence and the missing picture on the screen that there wasn't good news coming to her. The doctor put the instrument down and Regina's legs. She rolled over to Regina with her rolling stool. "I, I couldn't find a heartbeat." The green eyes look at Regina with true emotions. "I'm sorry."

Regina couldn't stop hearing 'I'm sorry' in her head. Her thoughts were going on every different direction. She couldn't hear what the doctor was telling her after the information. She couldn't show weakness of crying in front of the doctor or Emma. She was having a hard time to contain her emotions.

* * *

Regina and Emma were walking out of the doctor's. Regina starred at the ground as her arms were crossed. "Hey maybe you should call Robin." Emma asked her friend who wasn't in any condition to do anything. Regina didn't hear Emma's question as she walked off the sidewalk to get to Emma's car. "Regina!" Emma called out and grabbed her friend as she didn't look for the cars in the parking lot. Emma sat Regina down on a bench. "Regina, we need to call Robin."

"No, Marian has her surgery today." She stated.

Emma didn't want to argue with her friend but this needed to happen. "Regina, if you don't call him then I will."

Regina finally looked at Emma's since she heard the news. "Okay." Regina took out her phone. A tear finally escaped her eye as she thought of telling Robin how she failed him. "Robin?" Regina questioned as he answered the phone.

"Regina what's up?" He questioned his love.

"I.." Regina couldn't tell the news over the phone, it wouldn't be right.

Emma took her hand rubbed her back, "Breathe it's okay." She quietly commanded her friend.

Regina nodded listen to Emma. She quickly commanded in her normal voice, "I need you to come home."

"Why I thought we agreed that I needed to do this. Marian is about to go into surgery." Robin questioned his love.

"I can't tell you." Regina expressed as two more tears fell off her cheek. "I need you to be at home with me." Her voice began to shake once again as she held her stomach.

"Okay I'll be home in a few hours and we'll talk okay?" Robin explained. Regina couldn't take Robin at the moment especially being with Marian. She hung the phone on Robin.

"Come on I'll take you home." Emma stood up.

"No I can't go home." Regina stood up. "I, I, I have to pick up Roland."

"Regina, I will pick up the boys. You are in no condition to drive." Emma commanded Regina.

* * *

Emma took Regina home before getting the boys. Regina took a long shower sitting down under the water to give her a chance to cry alone. Robin arrived home after his long day with Marian. He arrived home to see Emma's car in the driveway. He walked into the house to see Emma and the boys eating dinner. Emma stood in front of Robin.

"Daddy." Roland ran to Robin.

Robin picked up his son, "Hey buddy; is she here?" Robin asked Emma being confused about the scene he walked into.

Emma didn't show emotions, "Yeah she is upstairs and taking a shower last time I checked."

Robin put Roland down. "What's wrong?" He asked now knowing something was wrong with her voice over the phone.

Emma brushed his arm, "You need to talk to her." Robin walked away and turned to Emma, "I'll be here."

Robin ran upstairs he didn't even have to make it to the bedroom to see their guest bedroom door opened a jar. He quietly enter the room to see Regina sitting on the bed. She was holding the teddy bear.

Robin could feel the pain in the room. He sat down next to his love and he touched her inner thigh, "Regina?" He whispered. Regina looked at Robin as she tried to fight her tears. There was a moment of silence, because Regina didn't know, how to tell him. "What happened?"

Regina took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I lost him." She looked Robin in the eyes to confess. "I'm sorry."

Robin's heart broke as Regina stated 'him' and not saying 'her' meaning it really happened. He scooted closer to his love taking her hands, "Are you okay?" He calmly asked because he needed to know how she was really doing.

Regina looked down at the bear on her lap. She shook her head. She looked back at Robin, "No." She quietly replied to him. She saw Robin not wanting to express emotions for Regina, "Are you?"

"I'll be okay." Robin honestly stated, but needed make sure Regina was doing better him.

Regina pushed her tear away, "I just don't get it. I did everything right." Regina thought out loud for Robin. "All I wanted to do is to hold him in my arms. And I fail him and you." The perfectionist informed Robin trying to think back what she did wrong.

Robin cupped her cheek to make sure he had eye contact. "You could never fail me." Robin explained as she was blaming herself. "I love you, and this isn't your fault." Robin pulled Regina in for a tight hug. "We'll get through this." Robin finally released his tears of pain since Regina couldn't see his face.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed Don't kill me too much I am trying to make it some what Parallel with the show**_


	15. Emotionally Spent

_**Yay Two chapters in one day enjoy**_

* * *

A few days past, Regina took a few days off of work for herself. Robin didn't know how to act with his love. He hasn't seen her cry or mourn about their news. Robin walked into the room with Regina doing her morning routine. He placed a tray of breakfast on the bureau. He leaned at the doorway of the bathroom, "I made you some breakfast." He quietly informed his love.

Regina was finishing her hair and a smile to Robin through the mirror. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She expressed walking past Robin.

Robin's body followed Regina to watch her actions, "Well you haven't eaten much lately maybe you should."

Regina refused to look at Robin, as she was going through her clothes. "I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

Robin sadly didn't know to get Regina to open up. He sat down on the bed. "Do you want to talk?"

Regina took a deep breath. She turned around to Robin with a smile. "Robin," She sat next to him on the bed. "I love that you are so concerned about me." She finally gave him eye contact. "But I'm fine." She explained not wanting to worry about her.

Robin didn't want to fight Regina about letting her emotions out, "Okay."

Regina placed her hand on his inner thigh, "Thank you." She smiled at him to move in for a small kiss.

* * *

Regina spent the day out of the house to do errands. She picked up Lila from the vets. Daniel walked out of one room to see Regina. He smiled at her as he moved to the front desk. "Hey Gina." He greeted being a few steps in front of her.

Regina smiled with the sight of Daniel. "Hey."

Daniel lost his smile as he could see Regina wasn't happy even with her smile. "Are you okay?" Regina avdoided eye contact with the person she knew who could break her. She nodded her head. Daniel knew she was lying with her actions. "Can you come into my office I actually have something for you."

Regina followed the tall man into his office. Daniel closed the door after she entered the room. He walked behind his desk, "So I saw this the other day and I thought about you." Regina watched Daniel getting an item out of the drawer. He stepped in front of her before showing the stuffed horse that had the same colors and markings of Rocinante. "And I thought maybe you can give it to the baby if you wanted."

Regina slowly took the horse out of Daniel's hands. She gave Daniel a soft smile. She fought her tears that surfaced again as she petted the soft horse, "Thank you Daniel, this is really sweet, but" She didn't want to tell another person in her life. She took a deep breath and handed the horse back to Daniel, "But the baby won't be needed the horse. I," Regina refused to say the sentence she told Robin again.

"Regina," Daniel sighed out and quickly placed the horse on the desk, and could finally see what was wrong with the brunette. "Are you doing okay?" He wasn't stupid and could see she wasn't.

"Yes, I am fine." She snapped out getting tired of Robin asking her. "I'm going to go." She said turning to the door.

"No Regina wait," Daniel took Regina's hand. She stopped with their hands were intertwine, "Regina please talked to me." Regina's heart broke as she listened to her former love. "Have you actually talked about it with someone?" Daniel asked knowing Regina.

Regina closed her eyes as she listen to Daniel speak. Her tears won the battle with Daniel's voice; instinctively she opened up to Daniel. Her hands covered her face as she dove into his chest. She began to cry knowing she didn't have to worry Robin's emotions. She remembered that Daniel was her safety person.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Regina's body to keep her in a tight but supportive hug. He didn't like the pain Regina was in, and he had no way to fix the problem but to let her cry.

* * *

They sat down on the floor in front of his desk after Regina let out a good cry for over twenty minutes. Daniel had his right arm around her as she lean into him. Daniel made sure she was well supplied on tissues. Daniel gave Regina a lip causing her to give him a small laugh. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked feeling that she was ready.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what do or how to act. I shouldn't be upset with this, because it's my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"Because he was in my body, he was my responsibility. I failed as a woman." She finally explained.

"If you fail as a person than the dog that I help give birth to puppies, earlier this week that had two unsuccessful puppies. She fails as a dog." He explained to the woman that doesn't like to fail at anything.

Regina didn't have time to say something when she heard the comparison he gave her. "Did you just compare me to a dog?"

"Yeah actually I did." They smiled at each other with the statement, "I'm simply trying to say. It's not your fault. You are an amazing mom, you did everything right, and he had love all around him. But he wasn't ready to experience the world. And somewhere in the future he'll coach his sibling to be ready." Daniel was trying give her the pep talk she needed explaining that everything will be okay.

Regina smiled at Daniel's statement. Regina took Daniel's hand; as she felt she was a teenager in his comforting arms. She enjoyed but missed how he could always make her feel better. "Thank you." Regina sighed out.

"You're welcome; you know you can always come to me if you need to get things off your chest."

Regina knew that statement was true. She managed to always let out her emotions in front of Daniel. He would always push her to get a not perfect reaction. "I know."

Regina wrapped her arm around Daniel's neck to pull him in for a hug to thank him. Their smells were over powering each other. She broke the embrace to look into his piercing blue eyes. Daniel's thumb wiped a tear away from her eye. She gasped with his touch while goosebumps form. She was emotional spent to try and hold back any more emotions. Her lips moved closer to Daniel's. Regina pulled his cheek closer to hers. They finally; after twelve years pressed their lips against together.

Regina pulled him in closer, to have her tongue break their lips. His mouth willingly welcomed Regina's tongue into his mouth. His fingers found them playing with her hair. They felt whole with the kiss that could last forever. Daniel deepened the kiss as his tongue entered her mouth. Regina and Daniel missed their tastes and they craved more of each other. Regina's hand moved down Daniel's neck her finger tips softly stroke up and now his neck.

Daniel was happy to her in his arms again, and didn't want to let her go. He quickly broke the kiss before it turned into anything else. "We can't." He pulled away from her. He stood up needing to step away from her before he does something he would regret.

"I'm sorry." Regina questioned standing up to face him, not understanding she was getting shot down.

Daniel looked into her eyes, "I have been wanting for the moment, since I left for Africa. But this isn't right." He stated for her to understand him, "You are vulnerable, and heart broken right now."

Regina wasn't able to rationalize what was going on in her head and body. "I was heartbroken when you decided to leave the first time." She shot out actually getting her hidden feelings off her chest.

"And you don't think I was?" Daniel didn't want to argue with her after he managed to get her to feel better.

"No," Regina was thinking about the moment he told her about the internship. "I don't think you cared about what would happen to us with spending a year apart. You should have actually broken off the relationship instead of giving me hopes on some future that we would never have." She snapped out stepping closer to him once again.

"And why would I do that?" He yelled at her. "I will always be in love with you. Our relationship was never done for me." He stepped closer to her as well. He had to stop his instinct of kissing after they would have an argument. "I wanted those future plans with you. I still do."

Regina was a little surprised with the truth she got out of Daniel. She didn't know how to respond to hearing his feelings were the same as hers. "Goodbye Daniel." She did not know what she was saying as she left the office. She needed a moment to catch her breath and thoughts. She wiped another tear away from her eye.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know how you feel**_


	16. Affects of Cora

**Thanks for the support guys.**

* * *

Regina was in the shower about a month after her and Daniel had their interaction; she hasn't talked to him since. She couldn't trust herself around him after hearing Daniel's confession. Regina was torn between her feelings she had with the guys. She wanted to give Daniel the same confession, however she loved Robin and the life she has with him to harm it.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Robin stepped into the shower with him.

Regina turned to her naked fiancé with a smile, "Please do." Regina took the bar of soap to help Robin clean his body.

"What do you have planned today?"

"Emma and I get to spend an amazing day with my mother." Sarcasm filled Regina's mouth, as she really didn't like have interactions with her mother.

"Really?" Robin questioned as he turned Regina around to help her with her back.

"The dress is done and she wants to see the final product." Regina smiled thinking about seeing the dress for the first time on her.

"Oh, well I can't wait to see you in it." Robin observed as he grabbed her hips pulling her closer to his bare body.

Regina smirked at the way the shower was going, "I'll tell you if it's worth the anticipation." Robin's hand locked with Regina's hand. "Knowing my mother I can't breathe it."

Robin quickly spun Regina around with her arm, and lifted her up. Regina smiled being surprised at his dance moves. "Well since I'll be taking your breath away anyways, I guess the dress is going to help in my favor."

Regina wrapped her legs and arms around Robin, and looked in his green eyes. "I don't think you need a dress to help you." She explained loving how Robin can still surprise her after two years. She really did love being in his arms. Regina pulled him for their good morning kiss. Robin pressed her against the wall, as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked up to the dress boutique to meet Cora. Emma watched Regina nervously playing with her engagement ring. "Regina relax." Emma commanded her friend.

"Easier said than done." Regina explained not know Cora would criticize her. Cora always has something to say about Regina. Especially now that she was marrying Robin. The spotted Cora, "Hello Mother." She greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my darling." She greeted her daughter, "Your make up is a little too heavy. Don't you think?"

Cora shot her first comment to make Regina feel small, and like a little girl that couldn't ever do right in her mother's mind. "I thought Daddy was coming too." Regina could always deal with her mother more when her father was around.

"He will meet us for dinner." Cora explained. "Come on we have a lot to do today."

They walked into the shop to see all the beautiful dresses on the mannequins and on the racks. "They are all so beautiful." Emma stated.

Regina smirked at Emma's comment, "So when do we get you to try one of these on with Killian?" Regina teased her friend as Emma did with her.

"Not sure. Maybe soon?" She observed.

"Ladies." Cora commanded the girls follow her into the dressing area. The worker carried out Regina's dress. "This is it my darling." Cora stated to her smiling daughter. Regina avoided contact with the mirror. She only wanted to see what the dress looked like fully on. Cora helped her into the dress. Regina was right that she couldn't breathe in the dress as Cora tightened the corset. She buttoned the back of her lacey sleeveless top that layered the corset. The dress was fit to Regina's form until her lower thigh to fill out. "Okay my darling this is it."

Regina turned around to her to see herself in four mirrors. Butterflies came over her stomach as her jaw dropped. She closed her eyes to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her and who she was ready to share this moment with. She opened her eyes to feel a tear escaped out of happiness. The worker adjusted the full length train for Regina to see the perfect look of her dress on her. Regina held her stomach looking in the main mirror with such pride for herself. Cora stepped behind her daughter to place the veil on her. Regina knew this dress was perfect. Another tear fell down her cheek as she could only picture walking down isle to that blue eyed man standing in front of her looking so well dressed.

Regina turned to look at her smiling mother. One of the only times she has seen her mother smile, because of her. "Thank you so much mother." She pulled Cora in for a hug.

Cora smiled at Regina, loving the way that her daughter looked. "Now you can marry this man, "That she still doesn't approve of marrying her child. "With a dress to help make the pictures flawless."

Regina laughed at her mother's somewhat of a compliment."That will help." Regina turned lot Emma feeling like a young girl needing her friend's permission. "Emma?"

Emma placed her water down, "You look perfect."

"Do you think Robin will like it?" She questioned.

"If he doesn't fall over you in this, then he is crazy." Emma assured the way Regina how she looks in the beautiful white and light powdered pink dress.

Cora ran the girls around after the fitting to make some final decisions that Regina hasn't made about the wedding yet. Emma finally; after all the years of knowing Regina, saw why Regina barely saw her.

* * *

Regina arrived home to see Robin sitting on the couch watching a movie with Roland. She quickly walked into the living room. Robin smiled at his love, "Good afternoon."

Regina didn't give Robin a greeting with her mother on her case the entire day. "I thought I told you that we were going to dinner with my parents?" She snapped out question not Cora to have any more ammo on not liking Robin.

"Well you didn't say what time dinner was." Robin smirked trying to help his cause.

Regina held her frustration of the day from Robin. "Please can you get dressed?" She went up stares to get changed from her clothes she was wearing with her errands.

Robin heard the frustration in her voice. He sighed out at Roland, "You're going to have to get dressed after this is over." He explained as he walked upstairs.

He walked into the room to hear Regina in her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. "Hey, what was that down there?" He asked as seeing Regina in her matching bra and underwear.

"My mother," Regina truthfully answered Robin.

Robin has never seen Regina become so uptight with presence of her mother before. He stepped closer to Regina. He brought his hands to her shoulders to give her a massage. "She can't be that bad."

Regina didn't want a massage, she needed to get ready. She stepped away from his touch to walk to his closet. "Yes she can. Everything has an order and a schedule…" She explained as she handed Robin a shirt and pair of pants.

Robin started laughing at her as he took the outfit out of her hand. "I'm pretty sure you just described yourself." He informed as he changed his clothes.

"I am not my mother." Regina quickly argued putting a skirt on her. "I don't judge anyone else's life, but my own."

Robin took Regina's hand to pull her to have her sit on the bed. "No?" He sat down next to her. "You just picked out my outfit for the dinner." He pointed out her actions. "Don't you trust that I can dress myself?"

"Yes, but I don't want anything cause any more negative feelings she has towards you." Regina explained fear. "I love you too much for her to ruin us." She informed remembering she didn't tell Daniel where she went to.

Robin's finger lifted Regina's chin for her to look at him. Cora couldn't change the way he acted or was he afraid of her. "Nothing will keep us apart, and certainly not your mother." Robin said a very familiar line to Regina, that she has heard before.

Regina looked at the time and stood up to finishing get ready. She felt like she was in high school to try to make Robin perfect for her mother. "And we aren't going to give us any reasons why she can." She walked into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. "Can you please get Roland dressed."

Robin followed her to the door way as he put on his tie. "I will, if you just breathe. We aren't perfect." He said taking her hand. "But we are perfect for each other." He calmly spoke to his love. He kissed her hand and trailed his kisses up her arm. "And who needs the parents approval?" He questioned trying to calm this side of Regina that he has hardly seen.

Regina nodded listening to Robin, after acting the way she has with the fear of losing him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I can't make any promises on how I will act tonight." She gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Apparently I can handle it." He smiled at her, "And on that queue I will get Roland ready."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, let me know how you feel. So I was suggested that I should maybe write a prequel so you guys can see Daniel and Regina's relationship what do you think?**_


	17. A High School Reunion

_**So I do apologize to the lack of a chapter I had last time. I hope this one makes up for it. but I am thankful all the reviews**_

* * *

Regina was in the bedroom packing Robin and her things for her fifteen year high school reunion. She was excited for her weekend alone with Robin, even if it's with her high school friends.

"I can't go this weekend." Robin walked into the room.

Regina stopped packing to look at Robin, "Why what's up?" Regina was concerned with the announcement.

He sat down next to suitcase, "Roland has a fever, and I can't let him go over to Marian's with a fever."

Regina looked at Robin, "Okay, we'll stay here and get Roland better." Regina agreed not wanting to go on the weekend without Robin.

"What about your reunion?" He questioned making sure she wasn't going to cancel her weekend.

"That's okay I didn't go to ten year. I'm pretty sure they won't miss me." She sat next to Robin. "You and I can spend the weekend on the couch eating popcorn watching movies while taking turns on who helps out Roland."

"Regina, I don't want you to miss out on your reunion with your friends. When Roland only needs one of us here." Robin took Regina's hand. "I want you to go to the reunion and have fun."

"I can't have fun without showing off my amazing fiancé." She expressed.

Robin looked down at her hand as he watched their hands tracing each other's fingers. "Just show them the ring and I can be a mystery." He smirked at his explanation, before he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Regina got out of the car to the hotel where everyone was staying for the event. She met up with high school friends. They all got situated and decided to go out for drinks. Daniel arrived to the pub late. Regina was happy to see Daniel gathering with the group. Daniel sat next to Regina as the group reminisced on the high school days. They talked about what has changed in their lives.

Regina was showing off her diamond, "His name Robin." Regina smiled thinking about Robin. "He is an amazing man."

"Why isn't he here?" Mal questioned the situation, which Daniel wanted to ask as well.

"His son was sick, and he insisted on me to come." She explained taking a drink of her beverage.

"You know I am really surprised that you two aren't married with three children right now." Cruella stated her truthful opinion. "You two were inseparable the high school. You two were the it couple. What happened to you guys?"

Regina and Daniel finally looked at each other causing each other to smile. "It's complicated." Daniel responded to looked at the fellow members of the table.

"That's a shame, you two were meant to be." Mal stated her opinion.

Regina refused to look at anyone as the conversation went on. Her stomach was in knots as they were talking about her past with Daniel. She played with her ring not wanting to get into the chat. She finished her drink, "Excuse me." She needed a moment to catch her breath.

Daniel followed Regina outside. He observed her thinking about things as she was looking at the dark sky. The snow was falling on her black hair. He walked closer to her and placed his coat on her. "Here it's a little cold out here."

Regina sighed out a laugh from the obvious observation. She instinctively pulled the warm coat to her nose, for her to take in his smell. She turned to him, "Thank you."

"Look Regina," He started a statement. She looked into his eyes wanting to know what he had to say. "Do you?" This was the first time he didn't know how to act in front of her in years, "How are you?"

Daniel wasn't alone in the moment; she didn't know how to talk to him. Her heart wanted to say one thing. But her gut and her head were saying another thing as she continued to play with her ring. "I'm doing okay. Robin and I have picked a date for the wedding." She quickly informed Daniel.

Daniel's heart broke as she decided to talk to him about that instead of the situation that was making them awkward, "That's... I'm happy for you." He started to walk back inside.

Regina didn't want to see him leave. She wasn't happy with his response either. "You, you are?" She stepped closer to him, not knowing what to do.

Daniel sighed out and turned back to Regina. "Regina, I actually..." He was going to tell her how he truly felt.

"Hey guys we're gonna head back to the hotel, and go through our year books and such before we set up tomorrow." Lance stated coming out of the pub, interrupting Daniel.

They both looked towards their old friend, "Yeah that will be fun. I actually have to get my stuff. It's still at my parents' house." Regina explained to Lance. "I'll tell Mal." She explained since she car pooled with Maleficent.

Daniel wasn't done with their conversation, "That's okay I'll drive her there." Lance went back inside to tell the gang. Daniel looked at Regina, "Are you ready?"

* * *

The two took the quiet drive to Regina's parents' place. They got out of the car to see the unlit house. "Are they home?" Daniel questioned knowing that it would be rude to barge into the house at the late hour.

"No, they went out of the country for the week." Regina replied walking on the cobble stone path way.

Daniel smirked behind Regina for her not to see. He was thinking about the times they were able to be in the house by themselves. "Then why aren't you staying here?"

Regina opened the door, "Because I didn't know until yesterday. Do you mind if I take delay our time by going out to the barn?" She softly questioned with a plea in her eye.

Daniel knew why she wanted to go out to the barn. He couldn't bare to tell her no. "Of course."

"Thank you." They walked through the house to go into the back yard. Daniel followed her into the barn. Regina's face lit up so fast when she saw Rocinante. "Hey there girl." She quickly petted her horse's mane.

Daniel loved seeing how happy Regina was being with her horse. He couldn't help but to smile with seeing her smile. He walked up to Rocinante to pet her as well. She recognized Daniel after the years he hasn't been around her. "Too bad it's snowing I would say we could stretch her legs. Why don't you move her down to Boston she could stay at the stables we went to, I know the owner..." He started.

She rested her head on Rocinante's nose. "Daniel, please stop." She mumbled out. Regina's heart was racing with just remembering all the times she spent with Daniel in the barn. They shared their first kiss; in that spot, after one of their jumping competition they would always have in her backyard. She wished they were in the same situation but they weren't.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please stop being so… stop giving me reasons…." Regina started to try to confess her feelings but knew she couldn't. "What happened in your office was a mistake." She avoided eye contact with him.

Daniel's heart dropped; not know what to think of the quick response from, "And that's how you really feel?" He asked knowing she hiding something with her voice and needing the eye contact.

"I'm engaged to Robin." She finally looked at him, and took his hand, "I just lost my child and I didn't know how to cope." Regina wasn't still fully over the miscarriage. She moved one of her hands to touch Daniel's cheek. "You helped me through it." His hand covered her hand, "And I am truly thankful. But I wasn't thinking clear." She opened up, as the knot in her stomach tightened, "I'm sorry that it happened."

"And"

"And I want to look at my fiancé without a voice in the back of my head ponding at me." She explained with a shaky voice about her guilt. She was fighting her watery eyes yet again standing in front of him.

Daniel didn't want to push on her, "Regina," He sighed out, "I'm sorry."

Regina took a deep breath, "It's okay. But this is where we are at." She firmly explained to assure herself.

"Okay." That was only how he could reply to her.

"I'm going to find the high school items." She informed needed to walk away from Daniel to calm herself down.

* * *

Regina searched her room for the box of what they went back to house to get. She couldn't find them into her room. She went to the attic to search the room for the box. She looked through the box to make sure everything she remembered was in it. Regina stood back to accidentally hit one of the shelves. One of Cora's boxes of paper work fell over. She knelt down to pick up the papers.

She held up a few unopened envelopes. She saw the back of one of the envelopes that said 'I will always miss you.' The message was written in Daniel's hand writing. She flipped the letters over to see; they were addressed to Regina from Daniel with an African address. Regina's jaw dropped as she and her heart sank down on to the floor. Needing to know what was in the letters that she was hoping for twelve years she would have gotten; Regina quickly opened the first the letter in her hand.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed guys.**_


	18. The Letters

**_Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)_**

* * *

 ** _*********************Flashback********************_**

 _Regina was lying in between Daniel's legs against his chest. He was sitting against their tree on a hill near Regina's place. They were having a picnic on a breezy Saturday afternoon. Daniel was playing her hair as Regina read a book._

 _"So I've got my internship letter." Daniel ended their peaceful silence._

 _Regina put her book down and adjusted herself to look at her love, "What did say?"_

 _"I haven't opened it yet." He informed the big brown eyes that he loves. He pulled the envelope out of his chest pocket. "I wanted to open it with you."_

 _Regina didn't want to wait on the news. She took the envelope out of his hand to read what it said. "You got it." She smiled reading the letter. They quickly kissed as Regina finished reading. Her smile went away, "It's for a year."_

 _"I know."_

 _Regina scooted away from Daniel from being upset that he didn't informed that it was for a year. "You knew?" She stood up raising her voice at him._

 _"Regina I didn't think I would get it, why would they choose an undergrad for this?" Daniel tried to explained but his stubborn girlfriend wasn't going to listen to him._

 _She sneered at him, "Have fun in Africa." She walked away from the picnic._

 _Daniel rolled his eyes with Regina being over dramatic before they talked. He stood up to follow her, "Regina, will you stop being a spoil pain in the ass and talk to me," He tried to get her attention, but she was at the point not wanting to talk to him. Daniel finally took one of her arms to pull her back to him. He wrapped his free arm around her stomach._

 _"Daniel, let me go." She commanded._

 _Daniel whispered in her ear, "I'm not letting you go, until you talk to me." He slid his hand down her arm to lock his hand with hers. He twirled her around to gain eye contact to with her. He pressed against her back's arch to bring her closer to him. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He gave her the options that he would always give her. Regina's eyes scolded Daniel with an eyebrow raised. She stood in silence to challenge her boyfriend. Daniel smiled at her, "Alright you asked for it."_

 _Daniel moved his hand under her shirt. He tickled her inner side. Regina jumped into him. He knew her ticklish spots, and he repeated to tickle her to get her to laugh. She tried to pull away from Daniel but his hold was too strong. She was lying on the ground as he was on top of her. "Daniel stop please," She laughed out of breath._

 _Daniel smiled, "Okay." He sat beside Regina. She pulled him down for a kiss. Daniel enjoyed the deep kiss she gave him. He broke the kiss, "Wait you don't get to have treats without talking first."_

 _She smirked at Daniel's demands. She pinned Daniel down on his back as she straddled him. "Start talking."_

 _"I was going to tell you about the length of time when I found out that I was going to do it. I don't even know if I want to go." He confessed._

 _"Yes you do." She shot him. She knew how hard he worked to get it. "And you are going." She instructed out of her better judgement not feelings._

 _"Regina." He sat up to be at eye level with her, "A year is a long time for us."_

 _"Then, I'll come with you." She inserted._

 _"You can't. What would you do about school?" He questioned. "I'm sure Harvard won't like that you took a year off."_ _He reminded her goals, "And what would your mother say about you going to Africa for a year with the low life?" He brushed her hair back._

 _Regina rolled her eyes, "She doesn't have to know."_

 _"School?" He re-questioned._

 _Regina rested her forehead against his knowing he was right. "I know."_

 _"So I won't go." He admitted._

 _Regina liked that answer so he could stay with her. She knew this was a big chance to have. "No, you are going. You have to go." She gave him the answer that he needed to hear._

 _He kissed her cheek, "Okay, it's settled. I'll go."_

 _"Not so fast mister." Regina gave him a smile, and placed her finger on his lips, "You aren't leaving yet. And you have to promise that you will write to me every day." She pulled him closer._

 _"I have already started the letters."_

 _Regina liked hearing everything she wanted to hear. She began to make a game out of her words. "Now tell me you love me."_

 _"I will always love you Regina. I only have eyes for you."_

 _"That's what I thought. I love you Daniel and we will make it through this." She leaned to him to start a kiss._

* * *

Regina opened the first letter. It was a simple letter asking how she was doing and how he was doing. The second letter went into more details of Daniel thanking her for shipping him over some candies that he enjoyed and a picture of herself she sent for him. He replied with sending her a picture of him with a tiger.

Regina's watered up with reading each word that she was never allowed to read before. She looked at the letter sitting beside her with the words I will always miss you on the envelope. She knew this one would be the worse out of them. She slowly opened the letter.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _Since I haven't gotten a reply back in over six months, I can only assume that you want nothing to do with me. I am okay with that. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I'm sorry I took the internship that kept us apart for all this time. I'm not sorry for us though. I know what we shared was special that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. I will be in town in about two weeks and I will like to see you again. If you don't that I'll be okay. All I want was your happiness, to see your smile upon your face. If I can't give you that smile anymore I will gladly walk away. And then next time I see you on the street I will smile, give you a wave, and ask how you are doing. I hope you have your arm wrapped around a guy that can give you the happiness I couldn't._

 _Love Always,_

 _Daniel_

Regina's tears hit the paper she was reading. Her heart was racing and breaking at the same time knowing if read that letter when it was sent to her. She would still be with Daniel. She couldn't believe they were in her mother's belongings the whole time. Cora truly took away their happiness.

Daniel knocked on the attic doorway. "Regina, did you find what you were looking for?" He asked walking into the room.

Regina wiped her tears away, "Yeah, I've got it right here." She placed the letters in her box and stood up.

"You've been crying," He stated walking closer to her. Regina's watery eyes met up with Daniel's beautiful blue eyes as her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 _ **Let me know how you guys feel Please Review**_


	19. Our Fantasies?

**hey guys thanks for all the support and reviews. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he brushed one of her tears away.

Regina deeply inhaled with Daniel's touch and her heart continuing to race. "I'm… I'll be okay." She told herself to Daniel. She picked up the box. "Let's get back to the hotel." She suggested.

Daniel raised his brow at her. He was trying to figure out what was going on in her head. He took the box out of her hand. "Let's go."

Regina watched Daniel walk out of the attic. She followed Daniel downstairs, and followed him to the car as she locked up the house. She had the longest ride to the hotel. She didn't know how to talk to Daniel without losing her guard.

* * *

They all gathered in Regina's suite. She had a couple drinks. They sat on floor looking through the year books, essays, etc. Regina was having a hard time listening to the conversations. She was nervously playing with her ring, as she starred at Daniel's features. Her stomach wasn't helping her either, the knot was becoming bigger.

Mal noticed Regina being unusually quiet, "Hey are you okay?" She questioned hitting her knee.

Regina looked up at Mal, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"True, why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" Mal looked at her watch seeing it's getting pretty late.

The group agreed with the time. They put things back together and left her room. Regina stood near the door to tell everyone bye. Daniel stopped to look at Regina, "Are you sure; that you are okay?" Daniel needed know before left her for the night.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." She explained not wanting to look at him.

Daniel sighed out knowing she was holding something back. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

Regina watched Daniel walk past her to go to the closed door. Regina didn't want to see him in the morning. Her hand automatically grabbed his arm to stop him. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Daniel placed his hand on her cheek and one on her neck. He broke the kiss to look her in the eyes, "What are you doing?" He didn't know why he was questioning her actions.

Regina didn't want to think or talk about what she was doing. Talking would lead into her changing her mind; with the letters she read, she didn't want to fight her emotions. "Shh." She pulled him back. Her tongue dove into his mouth. She needed Daniel. Regina untucked Daniel's shirt.

Daniel lifted Regina up to rest her on the door. He sucked on the bottom of her lip before he began to kiss her sweet neck. He thumb massaged the other side of her neck. Regina let out a small sigh. She ripped open his shirt. Regina's fingers felt every inch of Daniel's bare chest. She was pleased with every muscular indent, her fingers touched. Daniel reached to the back of Regina to unzip the zipper that was keeping her dress up.

Daniel started walking them to the bedroom of suite. Regina threw off her dress only being in her undergarments in Daniel's arm. Daniel's lips returned to Regina's lips. They weren't satisfied where their lips laid; they needed to kiss every in of their body. Regina moved her hands to his broad shoulders. Her hands went down his arms pushing off his shirt.

Daniel placed her down on the bed. She was kneeling on the bed as he stood in front of her. Their eyes smiled at each other. Daniel gently sild her bra strap off of her shoulder. She grabbed his pants to undo them. She had the pants fall to the floor to see him stand there in his underwear.

Daniel threw her bra on the floor. Daniel smiled to see her perky breasts. He gently cupped both of her breasts. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck to pull them closer. She needed to taste his kiss. Regina laid them down on the bed. Daniel towered over her. Their hands didn't know where to rest. Daniel kissed down her neck and body. He was reminded of her sweet salty taste that he missed.

He knelt up when he hit her nylons. He observed Regina lying down with her hands above her head. She bit her lip with a smile. She was already out of breath and they haven't started. Daniel needed to take it all in; slowing himself down. He took off her nylons and underwear. Daniel was satisfied with Regina and her beautiful body being right there in front of him. He placed his hand in the middle of her body to trace it down.

Daniel went back to hovering over Regina. "Are you sure?" He whispered as he softly kissed his lips.

Regina's body was all ready for it. Her mind could argue with the actions of what she was doing. She was in his bare arms and she wasn't going to give up this chance, "Yes." She pushed off his underwear.

Daniel reach down to his pants to take out his 'just in case' condom out of his wallet. Regina took the protection out of his hand. She gained another kiss as she willing help the ready to go Daniel. For the first time Daniel slowly inserted him inside of her tight core.

Regina let out a loud cry as one hand gripped tightly on the head board. Daniel created gentle pace with her. They starred into each other. Regina's hand made their way to Daniel's back. She wrapped her legs his; rubbing them up and down his. Daniel kissed her cheek, "Regina, I…" Daniel cut off his words

Goosebumps formed upon Regina's body with Daniel feeling perfect inside of her. "Me..." She panted out "Too." Her hands grabbed Daniel's hands and held on to him tightly. She softly bit his shoulder as she first uncontrollable release approach. Regina cried out a smile, since she didn't have to work for it.

Daniel needed to hold her. He sat up with the still shaking Regina in his lap. He wrapped his arm around her smooth back to make them closer together. Their eyes were not going to look anywhere else. Regina changed this pace a bit. Their lips rested against each other. They could only hear their heavy breathing.

Daniel moved his kisses down her body. His tongue lead his kisses down her shoulder and made their way to her chest. Regina fingers ran through his hair, pulling him closer to her chest. Regina's moans were becoming more frequent. Daniel's mouth began to suck on her nipple, causing her to gasp as she sank closer to his lap.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. Daniel looked back in Regina's eyes. His hands traced her body before one held the back of her and the other took one of her hands. Regina's knot in her stomach has went away for the moment. Hearing Daniel's heavy breathing and feeling him inside of her gave Regina another warm feeling rush over her.

Daniel could feel and hear Regina's climax coming again. He could barely control himself with her last one. Regina's arm that was holding Daniel's hand began to shake. She gave let out a high pitch starred into each other's eyes, they both nodded at each other knowing they couldn't fight it. Her release hit him like a lightning bolt causing his release to escape with her.

Daniel grunted into her ear with the feeling of her tightening on him. They trembled in each other's arms. They tried to catch their breath smiling at each other. Daniel kissed her cheek.

Regina rested her forehead on Daniel's was happy to be in Daniel's arms and loved the passion they shared. She waited for so long to end her curiosity of him. Tears left her eyes. She had Robin at home not knowing what she did. Daniel didn't need to ask if she was okay. He knew what was going on through her mind. He kissed her forehead. He held her for her to let out her guilt. "I'm sorry." She sighed out.

"Why are you sorry?" He lifted her chin.

"Because we shared this incredible experience, and I ruined it…"

"You didn't ruin it at all." He softly cut her off. Regina smiled at Daniel and began to kiss him again. They continued to make love the rest of the night.

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep being in Daniel's arms. She faced Daniel as she watched him sleep. She enjoyed seeing how peaceful he was. She caressed his smooth cheek. She looked out the window to see the sunrise. She smirked at the thoughts in her. She propped up on one arm to hover over him. She began to nibble on his earlobe. He gave her a moan.

Daniel rolled on to his back, "Do you know how to sleep?" He asked only surviving on an hour of sleep.

She smiled, "No, but it is morning. I think you should rise for the occasion." She stated giving him a peck on his nose and having her hand move down his chest.

Daniel finally opened his eyes, "Can we please get food and coffee first?" He asked needing something to give him energy to keep up Regina.

"Okay, you want to order room service." She commanded. "And I'll make you some coffee."

"Deal." He pulled her in for a kiss before letting her out of the bed. He watched her naked body walk out of the room. He called for room service.

Daniel slowly rose from the bed after calling for room service. He placed one of the white hotel robes on for him to be prepare for the food. He followed her in to the kitchen and wishing the world would freeze. He was able to watch Regina in the kitchen naked making coffee. She looked over to Daniel and gave him a glowing smile. He made his way towards her. He placed his hand on top of her hand. He trailed it up her arm to her back. "The food will be here in a few."

Regina began stirring his coffee, "Good, and your coffee also done." She smirked at the feeling of Daniel's massage.

He nuzzled the back of her neck, "This is amazing." He observed, "Waking up with you in my arms. It was perfect."

Regina could agree with his statement. She turned around to face Daniel. "You are incredible. And this has being been amazing and beautiful. But this isn't real, it's just our fantasies." She informed that she had to go home after the weekend to Robin.

Daniel sighed out, "I know," He smirked at Regina as the back of his finger traced and up and down her stomach. "But if this is our fantasies, then I am fantasizing that don't leave this suite for the rest of the weekend, and then." Regina leaned forward for a kiss until they heard a knock at the door. Daniel laughed out, "Saved by the food." He kissed her forehead before walking to get the food.

Regina took the cups of cofee and sat down at the table. She picked up her phone to go through her messages. Daniel placed the food on the table. He took a sip of the delicious coffee Regina made. Regina eat a grape; smiling at Daniel. He tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled her chin towards him. They began a gentle kiss

Regina's phone rang. She broke the kiss with a annoyed sigh for them to get interupted again. She looked down to her phone to see Robin's name on the caller ID.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Til next time.**_


	20. I Don't Know

**Hey guys, I haven't tag the story an Outlaw Queen fan fict or Stable Queen and I won't make it a pairing either since it's a love triangle. If you guys want me to tag pairing I will tag both. Thanks.**

 **But any who sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Regina slowly picked up the phone. "Hello?" She greeted. Regina walked into the room; not being able to talk to Robin as she was looking at barely covered Daniel.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Robin asked being in their kitchen stirring his coffee.

Regina sat down on the bed, "No you didn't. How's Roland?" Her knot began to grow again.

"His fever actually broke last night."

Regina began to get dressed into her pajamas, "That's great. What are you boys doing today?"

"We are just going to veg out on the couch again; there is a movie marathon today."

Regina smiled picturing the boys sitting on the couch, "That would be fun. I wish I could join you boys."

"Why aren't you having with high school friends?" He teased Regina.

Regina looked down at Daniel's pants, "A little it would have been better if you were here." She explained knowing that if Robin went like they planned she wouldn't have lost herself with Daniel.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can meet them at the wedding?" Robin smirked.

A tear fell from her eye. "It's not your fault, but they're ready to meet you." She began to play with her ring.

"Well I can't wait to meet them, but I better go Roland is calling."

"Okay. I love you." Regina quickly shot.

"I love you too." Robin bit his bottom lip hanging up the phone.

Regina hung up the phone with Robin, to fall on the bed. Daniel walked into the room with her cup of coffee. He placed her coffee on the night stand. He saw her lying on the bed with her legs hanging off of it. She was lying in her lounge pants and her basic t-shirt. Daniel put his underwear on before sitting down next to her. He laid back to mirror her position. She turned her head to him to give him a lazy smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked knowing what's on her mind.

She inched closer to him, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Daniel began playing with one of her hands. They watched their hands for a slight moment. "Do you love him?" He asked looking back at Regina.

"Yes, I do."

He tried to figure out to ask the question that was bothering him for a while, "Do you love me?"

Regina looked into the blue eyes that she held on for the longest time. She loved the feeling that she wasn't abandoned from him years ago. She loved that she trusted him enough to willing open up to him. "Yes, I do." She sighed out explaining all of her tears and frustration.

Daniel kissed her hand, and held it closely to his chest. "Then can you tell me something honestly?" Daniel asked calmly. Regina didn't understand how he could be so calm with everything when she just wanted to scream. She nodded at his question. "Why did you choose to make love to me last night if you love him?"

"Why are you regretting it?" She tried to avoid the question.

"Me, regretting you? I would never." He smiled, "But can you please answer my question?"

"I found your letters in the attic, in my mother's stuff. After reading the three I couldn't watch you walk out the door. Again," Regina finally confessed thoughts; however she wasn't going to confessed she missed him for the month they didn't talk. "Do you really regret your Africa trip?" She needed to hear him say the words he wrote.

"I loved the experience that I got from it. But if I knew if it was going to give me a heartache and a life without you." Daniel took a deep breath before looking in her eyes, "Than I would have never taking the internship."

Daniel telling Regina what she already knew didn't help her guilt. "I'm sorry."

"Regina it isn't your fault. We both didn't know what happened. And I'm glad it wasn't something I did."

Regina caressed his cheek, and loved touching his smooth face, "Daniel, you never did anything wrong. If anything I was the spoiled brat, and probably made your life a living hell." Regina smiled thinking about how she could possibly act with him.

Daniel scrunched his lips, "Maybe sometimes."

Regina laughed at Daniel. She inched closer to him. "You weren't a walk in the park either."

"But we always worked it out." He softly spoke as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled thinking about how solid of a couple they were. She wants that back. She could look into his eyes and she could see her entire life; like she did when she was younger. Every smile Daniel gives her; was stopped by her head thinking about Robin. "Daniel I don't know what to do." She confessed as she fought her watery eyes.

"Well don't think about it this weekend, just enjoy being home with our friends."

"Except this weekend is going to make this of you," She reminded.

Daniel smiled, "True, but honestly don't think about it." Daniel got off the bed. "Okay we aren't going to stay in this room." He towered over Regina.

"Really?"

He took Regina's hands, "No, I'm to make sure you are going to smile. And not think about Robin or Me." He pulled her on to her feet.

Regina could only smile with him, "And where are we going to go?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on her inner stomach. "You are going to ride Rocinante. She always clears your head."

Regina's heart skipped a beat with how well he still knows her, "Okay let's go." She pecked his nose.

Daniel was right going riding did help her relax. They took in the scenery of the snow and the sun beaming down on it. They enjoyed their afternoon together. Regina felt like she was eighteen, and wish she could freeze the day. The day continued with them getting ready for the reunion.

* * *

Regina walked into the hall to see banners of her graduation year, and the clubs. She made her way over to her friends. They were all were dressed in their finest to show off to everyone. Daniel turned from the table to see her. She was wearing a form fitting black number. She was wearing her heels to help her posture and height. "Why Ms. Mills don't you know how to dress for the occasion." Daniel smiled as he handed her the cider he got her.

She took the drink out of his hands. "Why thank you Mr. Black." She smiled feeling worried free for once in the past couple of months. She stood in between Daniel and Mal.

"Regina, you do look fabulous, and you seem to look a lot better than last night." Cruella stated her opinion, before she lit her cigarette.

Mal looked at Regina, "Are you feeling better?"

Regina smiled at Maleficent, "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. All I needed was a good night's sleep." She explained.

"I'm glad. Did you see the picture of you two they chose to put up?" Lance questioned.

Regina looked at one of the pictures with one of their yearbook wins. It was their junior prom photo, with their most likely to get married win. "I don't think; there is a picture at this school of us without each other." She loudly observed.

"Besides our year book photo," Daniel smiled.

"Maybe freshmen year," Lance suggested.

"How could there be once Mr. Gold paired you two together in the second semester, you two were inseparable." Mal informed.

"Gosh, don't you wish we could just go back sometimes. The simpler life is better." Regina asked the table with being overwhelmed of the past memories.

"Sometimes, but I think we should head out on the dance floor." Cruella smiled hearing songs that they enjoyed in school.

Daniel smirked as he took Regina and Mal's hands to walk them on to the dance floor. The three enjoyed their time on the dance floor. "Who's that?" Maleficent questioned as she saw an unfamiliar blonde from their class.

Regina and Daniel looked at guy. Regina's hand tightened her grip on Daniel's hand, "That's Robin." She gave a lazy smile; letting go of his hand to walk over to Robin. "What are you doing here?"

"Since Roland broke his fever. I asked Emma if she could take care of him for the night. So I could be here for you."

Regina's heart melted, and broke all at once, "I can't believe you did this." She pulled him in for a small kiss.

"I love you. Of course I would do it." He smiled knowing that she really wanted him there.

Regina placed her hand on his freshly shaven face, "Come on and meet everyone." She took his hand to walk over to the four.

* * *

 **I hope you like it Please tell me your thoughts til next chapter**


	21. What Are You Going To Do?

**Guys I'm loving your responses I hope you enjoy another chapter. :-) Yes it might be a little Notebook like :-)**

* * *

Regina took Robin's hand to walk him over to the table. "Hey guys, this is Robin." She gave a smile to the table. "Robin, this is Cruella, Maleficent, Lance, and you know Daniel."

Daniel shook Robin's hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you guys." Robin smiled at the three; trying to use his charm to the friends Regina hardly speaks to.

"It's a pleasure darling, so are we going to hear how you two met?" Cruella questioned.

Regina's heart was racing and she couldn't be still being next to the two most important guys in her life. She began to chug her cider, "Yeah, it was a step up from Mulan. I didn't want to go."

"But we ended up spending the entire night and day together." Robin smiled wrapping his arm around Regina. "And here we are?"

Regina looked down at her empty glass, "I need a refill. Do you need a drink?" She asked Robin. Robin nodded.

"Do you want help?" Daniel asked.

"No!" She quickly snapped needing step away from the two. "No thank you," She corrected herself. "But I'm sure I can handle two drinks." She smiled walking over to the bar.

Mal saw the tense Regina, and followed her to the bar. "Can we get two shot of fireball?" She asked the bartender. She was given what she asked for, "Here." Mal handed Regina one of the shots.

Regina looked her dearest friend from high school, "Why?"

Maleficent smirked at Regina, "Because you are going to need it. I already see what is going on."

Regina took the shot, "Thank you." She didn't want to what Mal knows.

"Can I steal my fiancée Maleficent?" Robin asked walking up to the girls.

"Of course." Mal smiled at Robin as she walked away from her friend.

"Teach me your childhood; that they know." Robin commanded as wrapped his hands around her waist.

Regina looked over to the table, and back to Robin, "As you wish. Keep in mind I didn't have an exciting childhood." She has told that numerous

"I can handle it." Robin took her hand to walk around the room; they looked at the club banners to see the young Regina on the student council picture, Debate club, Mock Trial, and Honor Society. "Is there a club that you weren't in?" He asked not realizing that had a tight schedule as a teenager.

Regina smiled, "There is a fair few. I really wanted to be in 4-H with Daniel but my mother refused that one. But I also chose the clubs that would help me achieve the goals of becoming a lawyer as well."

"And look where you are at now. You are a successful lawyer; have your own house, and about to be married could you ask for anything else?" Robin questioned her life after school.

Regina's heart raced as Robin asked the question as her mind went elsewhere. "No I have all I need." She informed Robin.

"Are you enjoying the weekend?"

"Yeah it's funny to see how much I can and haven't changed as a teenager." She laughed at herself. "I'm enjoying it better now that you are here." She gave him a smile and a kiss.

They continued to look at all the photos. They returned back to table to continue in the small talk. Regina avoided looking at Daniel, during the conversations they shared.

Lance turned to Daniel and Regina, "Isn't this the song you two danced together when you won king and queen."

The two contained their smile knowing they loved that song before the danced to it. "I think so." She smirked finally glancing at Daniel.

"Yes it is. You wouldn't stop playing the damn thing when you first heard it." Cruella mentioned.

Robin looked at the two and took Regina's hand. "Then why don't we dance to the song." He pulled her to the dance floor.

Regina couldn't looked away from Daniel as she wasn't dancing with him to their song. Mal took Daniel's hand to start a dance with him. Regina rested her chin on Robin's shoulder. She and Daniel couldn't stop looking at each other for a while both wanting to dance with each other.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin questioned the quietness of Regina.

Regina lifted her chin to look into Robin's blue eyes. "I was thinking how amazing you are that showed up." She smiled at her fiancé. "You still seem to surprise me every day."

"Isn't that what love is?"

Regina thought to herself that she is the last person Robin should question on how love works. "Exactly, if they can always make you smile counts." She brushed his cheek. "I love you." She stated her true feelings.

"And I you." Robin pulled her in for a kiss on the dance floor.

Daniel's heart ached with the site of the two dancing to their song. He was upset with how she was ignoring him when Robin showed up. "I can't be here." Daniel sighed with the kiss. "Mal this has been great thank you." He walked out of the hall.

Regina broke the kiss to watch Daniel storm out. Her mind and heart needed to go after him. "What's wrong with him?"

Regina knew exactly what was wrong with Daniel, "I'm not sure."

"Why don't you go check on him?" Robin suggested. Regina gave a shocked looked, "Maybe you can check on him; he seems pretty upset. And I'll meet you in the room."

The knot her stomach became bigger with how trusting Robin is with her. "Okay."

* * *

"Daniel." Regina called out trying to get his attention. She followed him outside with him ignoring. Regina was tired of calling out to get his attention, and she yelled out "Daniel James!" She picked up snow to throw a snow ball at him.

Daniel finally took a deep breath before turning around to Regina. "You're kidding right?" He asked knowing he hated to hear his middle name.

Regina stepped closer to Daniel, "I got you to turn around didn't I? Do want to talk?"

Daniel wanted to talk to Regina, but couldn't talk to her with knowing she was going to be Robin. "Just go back to your fiancé, I'll be fine."

"No you're not, and I'm not I want you to talk to me." She softly stated taking his hands.

Daniel pulled his hands away, "What are you going to do?" He shot.

Regina was taking back after the way Daniel was to her earlier that day. Regina knew what she wanted to do after seeing Robin walk into the hall. "I don't know." She explained not want to break anyone's hearts.

"You are such a liar!" Daniel snapped as he could tell with the lack of eye contact coming from her. "I know, you know what want to do!"

Regina got on the defensive, "No, you don't, how could you possibly?"

"Because I know you!" His voice got higher out of frustration. "I know you better than you know yourself, and you know it. Unless you used me to get off all those times last night, even though I know you felt more than just me." He questioned their in between the sheets marathon. "And you just go back to him, being more satisfied."

Regina was insulted that he could throw the previous night in her face, "You smug bastard; that's not it at all. Have you not been paying attention at all what is going?"

"Oh, I see it, and that's why you keep coming back to me, when you are with him." He stepped closer to Regina."Our song?" He questioned Regina's actions. "Are you trying to make him me?" He spoke before thinking.

Regina could see Daniel's heartache, and felt it too."You knew I was engaged before any of this happened. And of course I'd be at his arm if he showed up. What changed?" Regina quickly shot not liking being yelled at by the one person who understood to her hard situation.

"You!" Daniel tightened his fists out of frustration, "You changed everything last night, and I thought I can be okay with it. But seeing you with him, I can't see you…" Daniel cut himself off to hold his tongue from saying the wrong thing. He turned around to not look at her to catch his breath.

Regina's jaw dropped when she heard Daniel, "So that's it?" She questioned in a shaky voice.

Daniel quickly turned around, to look into Regina's eyes, "No, no it isn't it, because I'm willing to fight for you. I don't care about him. I want to be with you, all of you, every part your stubbornness and you being a pain in the ass. I want to grow old with you, and have big dinners with our grandchildren. Because I love you, and I know we are worth it." Daniel confessed causing Regina to have tears run down her cheek. Daniel began to calm down from their argument. "Can you answer yourself this; can you see yourself in twenty or forty years with him or me? Do you think he is going to be okay with you making love to me? If you know he is truly okay with it, okay fine. But don't do what you don't want to spare someone's feelings." Daniel let everything off his chest to hopefully a real response, "Who do you need?"

Regina looked in Daniel's eyes fighting her tears and fears, not knowing who to confess her feelings to first. "I..." She looked down on to the snow as she wiped her tears. She returned her eyes not knowing what to say, "Robin is excepting me." She stated needing to go back to her fiancé who was waiting for upstairs.

Daniel could have sworn Robin shot an arrow through his heart to get not an answer after giving her his heart. "Enjoy your life with him. You are a perfect match for him."Daniel sighed out needed to get away from her before he would say something unforgivable. He turned and walked away from her.

Regina screamed Daniel's name in her head which made her call out, "What's that's supposed to mean?" She questioned not like hearing Daniel tell her that.

Daniel didn't turned to look at her and not wanting to get into another argument with her, "I don't know." He gave her, her famous response. "Figure it out."

Regina's jawdropped while not being able to breathe from what she said to Daniel and what he said to her. She held her chest from the feeling of her heart falling on the ground. She wanted to go after him, but she was right Robin was excepting her. She slowly made her way back to suite needing to compose her emotions, before seeing Robin.

* * *

She took a deep breath before walking into the suite. She opened the door to see only the bedroom light on. She walked to the bedroom to see Robin lighting a few candles. Regina smiled at Robin's effort. He turned to Regina walking into the room, "Surprise."

Regina sighed out a smile fighting her tears, "Have I ever told you that I love you?" She questioned herself as she sank on the bed, not being able to stand any longer.

Robin crawled to her, "I think so." Robin sat behind her to give her a massage, "Why are you so tense?" He asked feeling a not relaxed Regina.

Regina was trying to figure out why Daniel would say that to her, "I think I just said goodbye to Daniel." A tear escaped the fight.

"That's okay; you don't need him in your life anyways." Robin continued her massage and began to kiss her neck. "He wasn't good enough for you when you two were together and you are now better off without him for good." His jealousy of Daniel was showing again.

Regina's skin was crawling with the words Robin was saying about Daniel. "Robin I... I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed. It's been a really long day." She explained not knowing how to tell Robin that she slept with Daniel.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter next one is my mind as we speak**_


	22. Good For Who?

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Regina had another sleepless night. She walked down to Daniel's room to talk about the words they exchanged the previous night. She still couldn't settle on the words he said to her. Daniel was no longer in his room. She found out by Lance he checked out that night. She tried to call him on her drive back home. She was started to feel like she was twenty all over again but it's her fault that Daniel isn't responding this time. Robin and Regina arrived home to a very quiet night.

* * *

 _Regina was walking with a little girl of no more than seven in the stables. The little girl was dressed in her riding gear. Regina was holding the reins as they stopped to her horse. "Hey Tux." She smiled and greeted the black horse with a white chest and white feet._

 _Regina couldn't be happier watching her daughter doing her first competition, "Do you need help putting these on?"_

" _Yes please."_

 _Regina knew that smile. "Alright," She helped put the reins on Tux. Regina walked out him out of the stables. "Remember it's not about winning or losing."_

" _It's about how I feel I did." The girl finished Regina's sentence. "Daddy," She ran the man._

 _Regina looked at Daniel who hugged the little girl, "Are you ready?"_

 _The girl gave Daniel his smile with his blue eyes, but with Regina's dark hair and nose. "Yes I'm excited, and nervous."_

 _He lifted her chin to look at her, "You are going to be great. You and Tux are ready for this." He assured his daughter. "Come on let's get you out there." He stated helping her on her horse._

 _They walked the girl to the side lines to enter the ring. Regina was happy holding Daniel's hands as they watched their girl enjoying the hobby that mainly brought them together. "I have to go." Daniel stated._

 _Regina was confused with Daniel's statement, "Why, what about her finishing?"_

" _Because you didn't want to fight for me or be honest with yourself," He began to walk away. "But it's okay because you are perfect for him." He pointed at the stands._

 _Regina looked at Robin sitting with Roland in the stands. "No, you can't leave." She followed him. "I need you here with me." She confessed grabbing Daniel's hand to have him stay with her._

 _Daniel turned to her, "Then you should have thought about that before…" Daniel vanished out of her site._

" _Daniel?" She questioned as tears escaped her eyes. She sat down on the now snowy ground, "Don't leave me please."_

* * *

Regina woke up with a very familiar dream, but Robin was by her side. "Daniel." She called out as she woke up with tears running down her face. She couldn't breathe as well as her body shaking.

Robin touched Regina's shoulder as he sat up next to her, "No, it's me." He softly whispered. "Take a deep breath."

Regina couldn't stop crying and looked at Robin, "I… can't." She informed remembering how she would wake to Daniel dreams when she was younger.

Robin has never seen this side of Regina. He pulled her in for an embrace. "It's okay." He began to rock her to try and calm her. "Do you want to talk to about it?"

Regina thought about the dream that was causing the mess. "I need Daniel." She sighed out a confession.

Robin didn't like hearing her quick response, "No you don't, look at what he is doing to you. I knew this was a bad idea to bring him back into your life." Robin sighed out.

Regina couldn't handle hear Robin talk negative about Daniel, when Robin didn't know what happen. "You don't know what you are talking about what happen." She quickly broke the embrace. She stepped out of their bed.

"Yes I do. Mulan told me how he destroyed you the last time he left you. Now the same thing is happening right now." Robin stated the facts he was giving to him.

"Because he is a part of me, which I can't live without," She confessed to Robin being in an argument with him.

Robin stood up to get on eye level with Regina. "Regina you lived without him for years. You just need to trust me that it will be okay." He took her hands to try to calm her down.

Regina looked in Robin's eyes; she wasn't able to see herself. She couldn't even see Robin's eyes. "I had sex with Daniel."

Robin was shock to hear what he heard, "Come again?"

Her tears reappeared on her face. "Daniel and I got caught in a moment on Friday night and we had sex. It was only that once, but it was that once." She sat down by the end of her confession.

Robin stood in silence as he covered his face with his hands. He didn't know to start to process the news, "Why… How… Did you think of me when you two were?" He questions Regina's integrity. He watched the truthful nod. "Do you love me?"

Regina looked up at the pacing Robin, "Yes, I do very much." She spoke her very real feelings.

"Then why could you do that to me?" He still didn't understand why she would do something to him.

"I don't know, it's just when I'm with you, I'm one person. When I'm with Daniel I'm completely different, I'm…"

"Young again," Robin finished her sentence knowing the bond he shared with Marian and seeing it again after taking caring of her. He watched Regina shamefully nodding her head. "Okay." He stated.

Regina shook her head to look back at him. "What?!" She shockingly asked.

Robin sat down next to Regina, "I get it. He was your first love and you can never forget him." He made her look at him as he was being calm.

"I know… I know and I'm sorry." She apologized finally opening up to Robin.

"But to move on with me; you have to move on from him and not see him again." He commanded knowing that he couldn't trust Regina to see Daniel again.

Regina gave Robin a very insulted look, "You're telling me?"

Robin took Regina's hand, "I gave you that ring and I meant it. I still want to be you but I don't want to worry about sharing you with another guy." He rightfully explained to her if he was going to marry her.

Regina knew that wasn't an option in any scenario. She couldn't live without Daniel. She couldn't continue to lie, "I can't do that."

Robin was shocked even with how understanding he was being to her. He sighed out with the sound of the alarm clock. He slammed the alarm clock off. "I have to get Roland ready for school. I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight." He quickly left the room.

* * *

Robin sped over to Daniel's office after dropping Roland. Robin walked inside to see Daniel talking to his receptionist. Daniel rolled his eyes to seeing Robin there. "I need to talk to you." Robin snapped walking towards him.

"Yes Robin how can I help you?" Daniel turned to Robin.

With all the rage and heartache, Robin took his tight fist and harshly punched Daniel on the face. Daniel had to hold the counter to not fall on the ground. "Stay the hell away from Regina. She doesn't need you in her life."

"Dr. Black are you okay? Do you want me to call the police?"

"I'm fine Tammy," Daniel smirked knowing Regina told Robin, "Let's step in my office and talk." He suggested to not talk about Regina in public.

"No, I'm not going with you."

Daniel took a second before put full dick mode on, "Did you ask who she needs in her life?" He looked at Robin who was silent. Since Robin didn't have to ask when she told him, "That's what I thought." He began to walk towards office. "Maybe you should think about her and not you."

Robin wasn't happy that Daniel was questioning his thoughts about Regina, "What's that supposed to mean?" Robin followed Daniel.

"If you haven't asked who she needs. Are you really protecting her or you?" He questioned calming going through his filing cabinet. "And for that matter the next time Marian needs you, are you going to rush to her? Or are you going to stay with Regina?" Daniel stated the truth and showing he doesn't care for Robin.

"You have no earthly idea what you are talking about." Robin snapped getting pissed that he would bring that up.

Daniel turned to Robin, "You're right I don't know what I am talking about." His began to rise with the passion of thinking of Regina. "But I did see her when you left her in the middle of an outing for Marian. I have seen every time it's Marian over her. Did you not think of her when you were willingly abandoning her?"

"I abandoned her? Aren't you the one who disappeared out of her life, to cause the same heart ache that she has right now?" Robin yelled at Daniel, questioning his words. He didn't want to see Regina heartbroken.

"Maybe you should ask her about what happened." Daniel snapped to have Robin talk to Regina. "Oh that's right; you don't know how to break that bottle of emotions and get her to open up to you." Daniel looked in Robin's eyes knowing Regina issues.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't I? Did she cry to you when she lost your son?" Daniel quickly spoke before catching the words. Daniel didn't want Robin to reveal the answer to the questioned that he didn't mean to ask, "I'm done with this. Robin, get out of my building." He commanded not wanting to be around him anyways.

Robin was speechless with the conversation that just happened. He left Daniel's office; heartbroken.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a little brutal but I hope good.**


	23. Closure?

**Hey guys sorry for the delay on the update I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

Regina waiting a few days to talk to either of the guys; she needed to make sure she was making the right decision. Regina didn't really need to think about who she needed to be with, especially with the sleepless nights. She went to Daniel's apartment very early one morning since he has been avoiding her. She knocked very harshly knocked on the door. Daniel answered his door to not to disturb his neighbors.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed out greeting her as he stood in at the doorway barely awake standing in his boxers.

Regina stepped through the threshold, "Why…" She needed to figure out how to ask her questioned. "Why did you say that Robin and I are a perfect match when you don't mean it?"

Daniel closed the door; he turned to looked up at Regina with a smile, "Because I know you wouldn't like it and make you think hard." He gave a truthful answer, knowing how Regina's mind works. "So did it?"

Regina looked down and gave him a lazy smile. "It did."

"And what did it make you think about?" He questioned his love.

Regina stepped closer to him. "I think you know." She reached into her pocket to pull out the locket she was giving before he left. "We both know that with each other in our lives, we can't move on." She handed him the locket to show him; that she still has it. "I tried so hard to forget about you, and Robin came along." She smiled getting everything off her chest. "And I was part of loving family that thought that I would never have. He made me feel welcomed and loved. I didn't think I could hurt him."

"So why are you here?"

"Because after thinking that you were done talking to me. I…" Regina didn't need to go into details. "Daniel, this locket means everything about us. I want to grow old with you with our children. I don't just want you. I need you Daniel." Regina finally confessed everything. She took his hands, "I love you Daniel Black and I always have and I always will."

Daniel gave Regina a smile being happy that she was being honest with herself. He pulled her in for a gentle kiss that he waited for. He looked her in the eyes, "I love you too Ms. Mills. Now that I am up earlier than I am use to would you like coffee?"

"I'm sorry." She admitted knowing it isn't his fault that she couldn't sleep. "Do you want to go bed?"

Daniel cocked his eyebrow, "Well we can stay nice and warm, but you are here. You know sleep isn't involved."

Regina laughed at her knowing that she wasn't considerate about Daniel's sleep. "I'm sorry, than coffee will be great. I'll make it, if you want to go get some sleep," She suggested.

Daniel caressed her cheek, "Thank you but I think I can handle that." He walked into the kitchen to begin to the pot of coffee.

Regina was more than willing to follow him into the kitchen. She sat upon the counter to watch Daniel do his thing. She was having a hard time to have her mind stray; while she was admiring his smooth muscular back. He turned to her to the mugs out of the cabinet behind her head. He leaned into her to reach behind her. Regina looked into his smiling eyes to pull her in to start a kiss she needed after the past week of her inner torture. Daniel deepened the kiss he has wanted since their night at the reunion. Her cold hands pressed against Daniel's chest causing him goosebumps. She slid one hand down in his boxers. "Oh," She broke the kiss while smiled from ear to ear. "Should we make him better?" She hopped off the counter.

Daniel chuckled out a smile, knowing he will always be intoxicated with her kisses. "Yes please."

She kissed his chest before looking at him, "Then lead the way."

* * *

The two were in sweaty wrapped in between Daniel's sheets. Regina was laying head on Daniel's chest listening to her fast heart rate slowing down. "I told you with you here I can't sleep."

She smiling loving that he was right. She propped herself on him to look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but would you have rather slept?" She asked.

Daniel played with her hair, "You just told me you love after how many years. This is what exactly what I wanted to do."

"I'm glad, because we are about to be here in Boston together like we always planned." She explained as she gave him a kiss.

"How is Robin taking it?" Daniel questioned not really caring.

Regina shook her head, "He isn't. I tried telling him and he doesn't believe it. This is a fight I don't want to have." Regina informed because she really does care for Robin.

"It will be for the best of everyone."

"I know I just don't want to hurt him." She explained.

"I get it. I really do. But not saying anything will hurt him more. You know that closure thing that we didn't have." Daniel stated his opinion.

Regina nodded knowing that it was tortuous for her, and she wouldn't want it on someone else. "You're right."

"Of course I am." He pulled her in for a soft kiss. Daniel's alarm clock went off. "It's that time." He hit the alarm. He gained eye contact again. "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"I would love that." Regina pecked his nose as got out of the bed to gather her clothes.

The couple went to breakfast where they met at. They were enjoying walking together with their embrace to keep each other warm from the heavy snow and cold air. They loved their first morning together. Regina finally felt complete after so many years. She was happy that she was being honest with herself and everyone else. They sat down at the booth and they refused to sit across from each other. Daniel sat with his arm around Regina. Regina just leaned into him. She took in everything at breakfast. They didn't want breakfast to end, but their work called them.

They walked out of the diner; they stopped at the crosswalk waiting to have the okay to part ways. "Will you call me tonight to tell me happens," Daniel asked with his arms wrapped around her.

"Better I'll come over." She smiled pulling him in for another kiss, still not wanting to leave him after their amazing morning.

"I can't wait for it." He looked into her eyes as he caressed her cheek, "I love you."

Regina smiled loving the sounds of those words coming out of his mouth. "I love you Daniel." The crosswalk made the sound to cross the street. Regina slowly stepped out of his embrace to let go of his hand.

Daniel watched her cross the street to hear screeching breaks, to see a small truck lose control with the ice. "Regina!" He called out as he ran into the street to push her out of way of the truck.

Regina stood up as she heard the thud. She saw Daniel on the ground. "No, No. No" Her voice wasn't controlled at all. She quickly sat down on ground next him on the ground. She propped his head on her knees.

"I'm so sorry." The driver stepped out of the vehicle.

"Just call 9-1-1." Regina snapped at the stupid driver, that she didn't have time for. "Why would you be so stupid?" She worried tears left her eyes as she watched the blood drip from his nose.

Daniel smiled at his concerned love, "Rather me than you." He took Regina's arm. "I… I love you Regina."

"I love you too Daniel." She quickly replied touching his face to see his eyes.

"I'm happy," He was harshly worded. "that I was able to see your smile again... All I want is your happiness." He admitted and making sure she knows how he feels.

Regina tears couldn't stop seeing Daniel fight his pain to talk to her."Stop talking like that, you're fine." She heard the ambulance, "See they are right here." She assured herself that everything will be okay.

* * *

 **Sorry for being so short I hope you liked it**


	24. Not Knowing?

_**Hey Guys you were quite vocal on what might happen and I want to say thanks for all your support I hope you enjoy trust with whatever happens.**_

* * *

Regina was in the ambulance with Daniel. The EMTs had Daniel on a stretcher with a neck brace on him. Regina sat at his head to talk to him through the ride to the hospital. Regina was having a hard time trying to hide her angst of not knowing what was happening. She was getting upset with Daniel from smiling at the situation. She couldn't think about losing him, while he was happy with her being there with him. He would be alright.

Emma ran down to the waiting room to see Regina with her hands covering her face as she was hunch down covering her tears. "Regina what happened." Emma asked as she petted Regina's head.

Regina looked up at Emma with her watery eyes. "I… I don't know… there was a truck that couldn't stop…He pushed me out of the way…" Regina told the story still not believing what happen. "But why, I would have been out of the way if he just let me walk." She asked Emma and herself. She felt like she was being suffocated from not knowing what the doctors are doing with him.

"Robin?" Emma asked Regina not knowing who Regina was talking about.

Regina shook her head, forgetting she never told Emma about her past two weeks, "Daniel."

Emma knew this wasn't the place to ask questions about Daniel and Regina. She squatted in front of her to take Regina's shaky hands. "Regina, he is a fighter and he is meant to be in your life." She confessed knowing what she has seen between the two. "He's going to be fine. He didn't come back into your life just to leave it again. Just breathe."

"I can't." Regina has been telling herself those same words over and over again. "I can't be here waiting." She stood up.

Emma mirrored her, "Where are you going?"

Regina began to pace back and forth, "I don't know." She whined out.

"Ms. Mills," Dr. Whale walked into the waiting room.

Regina quickly stepped to the doctor, "How is he? What's going on?" She quickly kept asking the doctor questions before he could answer one. Emma touched Regina's back to get her to calm down.

"He is alive. He has a fractured spine. He broke his left arm and his rib cage. We haven't detected any head injuries yet. But we are going to keep him here for a couple days to have around the clock care."

"What are his chances?" Regina really needed to hear numbers.

The doctor didn't want to give her a high number, when he hasn't gotten all the test results in, "I would give him a forty percent."

Regina held Emma's hand, "That's not good enough how can you improve them?"

"There is nothing we can do, expect to see if anything else happens." The doctor explained.

Regina didn't like the naive doctor, "Are you serious. That's you tell your patients wait it out? I don't know what is going on, what kind of charlatan are you?" She snapped at Dr. Whale. The lawyer and perfectionist was ready to attack someone. "If you don't know what is going on with him you shouldn't be out here giving false hopes to the love one of your patients rather than figure out what the hell is going on with them."

"Can she see him?" Emma stopped the unfinished Regina who wasn't going to stop attacking Dr. Whale.

He sighed at the ladies, "Yes."

Emma brushed her arms, "Okay go inside and check on him."

* * *

Regina walked into the room to see Daniel asleep on the bed. She saw all the bandages he was wrapped in. She sat down on the stool next to the bed. She rolled it close to the bed. She took his hand to monitoring his sleeping. She watched her entire life with him flashed before her eyes.

Daniel woke up to see Regina asleep at his side. He slowly removed his hand from hers to place it on top of her head; that was lying next to his knees. Regina quickly sat up from the touch of his hand, to look at her love, "Hey." He softly smiled.

"You're up." She gave him a loving smile.

"But of course. See I wasn't worried,"

Regina laughed at Daniel staying positive and right during the whole situation. "Sometimes I really don't understand you." Her worried voice came back at that moment.

Daniel took her hand once again, "Come here." He wanted her as close to him.

Regina felt the pull of her arm. She didn't want to sit on the bed with him; she didn't want to cause him anymore pain that she could see he was in. "Daniel… I…" Daniel inched over to make room for Regina. He tried to hide his facial emotions with him fighting the pain, and trying to softly grunt. "Okay!" She shot not wanting to see him in pain. She laid on the bed sideways trying to take as little space as possible.

"That's all I had to do." He smiled. Regina shaky hand held on to his hand tightly. She traced her other hand on his body, causing her to fight her tears. "Stop worrying. I'm fine." He commanded her, not wanting her to think about the future and just see them now.

"But you're not, and the doctor you have doesn't…" She couldn't take Daniel's optimism when she can see the pain written all over his face and body. She was able to feel his ribs, causing tears to surface.

"Hey, hey," He needed to cut her off from being a realist. "I'm fine. My head and heart are working." He started needing to catch his breath finding it harder to talk in full sentences. "And when I get out we will get that place on the three acres… Rocinante will be down here for you to ride whenever… Soon we will start trying to make little Mackenzie, and then start to giving her riding lessons."

Regina laughed that they share the same vision of a future. Her index finger traced his forehead to play with his head, "She'll be a very good rider like her Dad." She softly informed Daniel as he smiled while nodding to her. "What do you think she will want to be?" She needed to hear him talk about what he wants.

"She is going to be a rebel…" He deeply inhaled. "and want to something in the creative world… You are going to be so pissed… when she breaks the news that she isn't going to have seven year degree like us… But she'll come to change her mind…when she meets someone in college and they are going to have children...We both know holding our grandchild in our arms it's going to be worth all the struggles we have with her."

"What about us?" She whispered. "Are we going to be a walk in the park?"

"Hell no," He coughed out. "I'll be a jerk. You'll be stubborn. We are going to fight… A lot," He laughed knowing how they can be. "But do we really want it any other way."

"I don't think it would be the same." She smiled kissing his cheek. Daniel took a breather and began coughing.

Regina quickly grabbed the tissues and bottle of water to help him. He took a sip of the water to cause a coughing fit. He produced blood on to the tissue that was covering his mouth. "Okay you need to stop talking." She commanded as the tissue away. Daniel shook his head to argue with her, causing him to cough once again. "Yes." She resumed her previous position. "You need to relax." She could feel his hand getting cold.

Regina felt her ringing phone to see Robin trying to contact her. She didn't have time for Robin and his questions. She put her phone on silent to place it on the table next to the bed. As she wrapped her arm his neck. She softly kissed his neck and cheek to whisper in his ear, "I love you Daniel." She placed her head on his shoulder.

Daniel smiled and squeezed her hand, "I love you too. Don't ever forget that, and you'll be fine."

A tear fell off her cheek hitting Daniel's pillow. "I won't." She didn't want to let go of him.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy guys**_


	25. Family Matters Epilouge

**HEY Guys soooo This Chapter took a while to figure out how to write... I am writing the different ending for the next insert.**

* * *

Regina left the room at one point while Daniel slept. She took her phone to call Robin.

"Robin," Regina's shaky voice greeted.

"Hey, I tried calling you earlier today. Where did you go this morning?" Robin worriedly asked her.

"I'm at the hospital." She explained knowing that it was time, "Daniel was hit by a truck, and he isn't doing very well."

"You're with him? Why?" Robin didn't like hearing that Regina was with Daniel.

"We met for coffee, and it happened when we were leaving." She informed him not wanting to tell him everything through the phone. "But we need to talk when I get home."

Robin could hear the worry in her voice. "Okay." He was trying to stay calm and understanding, because he has been at Marian's bedside through her treatment. "When do you think you'll be home?"

Regina knew she didn't want to leave Daniel anytime soon. She wanted to stay by his side until he was out of the hospital, "I'm not sure. I'm calling his parents to come."

"Would you like me to come by?" He questioned hearing the seriousness of the accident.

"No, thank you." She didn't want Robin to be at the hospital with Daniel and her.

Robin was relieved to hear he wasn't doing well. He didn't have to worry about the threat of his happiness. "Send him my thoughts."

"I'll let him know. I better go."

"Yeah, I'll see you at home."

* * *

Regina greeted Daniel's parents in his room while he was in surgery. She hasn't seen his parents in many years. The couple always felt like a second set of parents for her. She gave them a hug as she filled them in on what happen and what little she knows. Daniel was wheeled into the room.

"How is he doing?" Daniel's mother asked.

Dr. Whale sighed out looking at Regina and then back to his parents, "He is recovering nicely. We still need to watch his internal bleeding but we set his cage; so his breathing should be back to normal." He informed.

Daniel's mother's pleading eyes looked at Dr. Whale, "So he is going to be okay?"

Dr. Whale smiled at the three, "Yes."

Regina sat down next to Daniel and took his hand as she waited for him to wake up.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria for some coffee while we are here. Darling would you like some?" Daniel's father questioned the room. She nodded to her spouse. "Regina would you like anything?"

Regina couldn't look away from Daniel. She was blaming herself with all his problems. Patty touched Regina's shoulder. She jumped at the touch, "Regina would you like something from the café?"

Regina's thumb was rubbing his hand back and forth. "No, thank you." She gave a lazy smiled to Mr. Black. She felt Daniel's thumb mirroring her and knowing he would be waking up in a few moments.

"I'll be right back." He informed the girls as he left.

Regina and Patty had small talk about how things were. Daniel woke up to see his mother in the room with Regina to give a smile on his face. He tighten Regina's grip. "I thought I said not to call them." Daniel coughed out.

Regina turned to the struggling man, "Do you think I would listen to you."

"And I'm glad she didn't." Patty chimed in, sitting on the other side of the bed. "We need to be here."

"Mom, I'm going to be okay." He slowly tried to sit up.

Patty being a very caring mother quickly adjusted his pillow for his position. Regina pressed the incline button on the bed for Daniel to sit up. "There we're good." She smiled as he let out a sigh.

He was over whelmed with caring people who were worrying too much about him. "Thank you for coming down." He thanked his mother. He kissed Regina's hand, "And thank you for informing them."

"Regina why don't you go home and get something to eat," Patty not knowing their relationship status and not wanting to inconvenience her.

Regina tightened her grip not wanting to leave Daniel's side. She locked eyes with him. "Not it's okay. I'll be okay."

"It's okay."

"No I'm not leaving you."

Daniel caressed her cheek, "Don't worry. I'll be fine, and you called in mom to make sure I'm okay. Plus you should come back with some news for us to celebrate." He cocked his eyebrow with a half-smile.

Regina couldn't smile at Daniel when she didn't want to leave his side. "Daniel… I…"

"I'm fine trust me… I love you" He stated kissing her forehead. "And I'll see you when you come back. I love you."

* * *

Regina walked out of the shower to get dressed and a change of clothes to stay with Daniel. "How's Daniel?" Robin questioned as he sat on the bed.

Regina stood with her towel on in front of Robin, "He's not doing okay." She started as she began to get dressed. "He thinks he is but…"

Robin could see the pain in her eyes. He stood next to her knowing if he was going to win her love it wouldn't be by putting the situation down. He placed his hand on the back of her shoulder, "But what?"

Regina wouldn't be able to accept that death is a possibility of Daniel. "His outlook isn't good." She turned to Robin as put on one of her t-shirts.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked trying to get her to open up to him about Daniel.

Regina held her gut knowing it doesn't feel right, "No," She sighed out fighting her emotions. "I'm going back to the hospital." Regina told Robin without wanting arguments.

Robin pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure a car isn't going to take him down."

Robin's small pep talk helped her out a bit. She remembered why she fell in love with him, "I hope you are right." She sighed out. "Because…" Regina was cut off as they both heard the doorbell ring.

They headed downstairs. Regina opened the door to Daniel's father at the door. "Mr. Black." Regina questioned, "What's wrong why aren't you at the hospital?" Regina's voice began to shake knowing that something was wrong.

Mr. Black put his hand up to stop Regina from moving. "There was an aneurysm, which ruptured."

"He was fine when I left." Regina took a step back not be able to hear anyone's explanation. "I have to see him." Regina stated not believing what Mr. Black has to say. She pushed through Mr. Black to rush to Daniel.

Daniel's father wrapped his arm around Regina from driving to the hospital. "He isn't there." He sat Regina down. "Regina we are moving him to Maine and we would love for you to come to the funeral." Regina's heart broke into a million pieces. She held her locket that he gave her not knowing how to react. "He also wrote this for you." He handed Regina a letter. "I'll see you at the funeral and don't hesitate to write us."

Regina stared at the letter and watched Daniel's father walk towards his car. "Mr. Black, can you tell me what his last words were?" She needed to know.

"He called out for you."

Regina ran to give Mr. Black a hug, "Thank you."

"No, thank you kiddo for letting us know, this was the best thing you could do for us." He explained.

Regina broke the embrace of her second father that she loved to let him go. She walked into a kitchen. She looked at the letter as she poured a glass of wine. Robin touched her shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked seeing her fighting her emotions again.

"Can you give me a minute?" She asked Robin needing to read what's inside that letter.

"Yeah I'll be upstairs if you need a shoulder." Robin was giving a head nod.

Regina chugged a glass of wine and filled the glass up again. She sat down before opening the letter.

 _To My Dearest Regina,_

 _If you are reading this that means I didn't survive the crash. You were worth it all. I was able to look and see your purest smile on your face. What we had was real when we were teenagers and I know we would have been epic in the future. I love you with all my heart and you were my world. It is written in my will that you are going to own my world aka my estate. Now all I ever wanted to see you happy and I hope you can truly move on._

 _All my Love_

 _Daniel_

* * *

 _ *******EPILOUGE********_

 _ **Seven Years LatAer**_

Regina and Robin pulled into the stables that Daniel gave to her. The four got out of the car to get ready for a riding competition. Robin took out the riding outfit in the back seat. "Here you go my dear." Robin smiled handing Regina the outfit.

"Thank you good sir," She smiled.

"You two go get dressed. We are going to get some corn dogs and nachos you two on." Robin wrapped his arm around the teenager Roland.

"Okay let's come on sweetie." She took the hand of the six year old.

Regina was helping her six year old daughter get ready for her first riding competition. She looked into those blue eyes always being reminded of her best friend. "Are you ready?" She questioned her little girl as she finished braiding the light brown hair.

"I'm nervous mommy."

Regina always loved looking at the little girl she always dreamt about. "Mackenzie you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Regina smiled at her child. "You have horse riding in your blood, trust me." She stated thinking about Daniel, knowing that the little girl was his. "And isn't about the winning."

"It's about how you feel you did." She smiled at her mother.

Regina loved that familiar smile that always gave her a smile on her face. "Exactly, now you look great and you are ready for this. Come on let's go get tux." Regina stood up as she went toward Mackenzie's horse's stall.

* * *

 _ **I Hope you Enjoyed I will be writing the alternate ending that I fought not to write... I hope you like all the twists**_


	26. The Alternate Ending

**I hope you prefer the Alternate Ending I actually do and I will be working on the Prequel soon**

* * *

Regina walked out of the shower to get dressed and a change of clothes to stay with Daniel. "How's Daniel?" Robin questioned as he sat on the bed.

Regina stood with her towel on in front of Robin, "He's not doing okay." She started as she began to get dressed. "He thinks he is but…"

Robin could see the pain in her eyes. He stood next to her knowing if he was going to win her love it wouldn't be by putting the situation down. He placed his hand on the back of her shoulder, "But what?"

Regina wouldn't be able to accept that death is a possibility of Daniel. "He isn't doing good." She turned to Robin as put on one of her t-shirts.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked trying to get her to open up to him about Daniel.

Regina held her gut knowing it doesn't feel right, "No," She sighed out fighting her emotions. "I'm going back to the hospital." Regina told Robin without wanting arguments.

Robin pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure a car isn't going to take him down."

Robin's small pep talk helped her out a bit. She remembered why she fell in love with him, "I hope you are right." She sighed out, "Because I can't lose him." She let Robin know again.

Robin took a step back, "So you made your choice?" He questioned.

"Robin." Regina took Robin's hands, "What, what we have is real. I do love you." She caressed his cheek. "But watching Daniel coming into my life and then almost dying, without finishing our first chance at love. I saw a life of regret." She confessed her emotions again hoping that Daniel was alright with his outcome.

"And you would regret your life with me?" Robin questioned Regina.

"I would never regret a like with you. But I would regret a life without him." She explained to Robin. "I'm going to stay at the hospital while he is there and we can figure out everything." Regina kissed him on the cheek before packing her bag to head back to the hospital.

* * *

 ***********EPILOGUE***************

Regina stood in her room. She had her hair and her make-up down perfect. Emma helped Regina into the dress she wore before. She stepped in front of the mirror see how she looked. A tear of happiness left her eye. "Emma, how do I look?" She questioned sticking out her hand.

Emma took her hand before placing the veil on her friend's head. "You look amazing. Are you ready for this?" She questioned her friend.

Regina looked out the window to see everyone gathering around in the back yard. She watched Daniel greeting all of their closest friends. She looked back at Emma with a smile she couldn't hide. "Yes, I am more than ready."

"She's glowing." Mal teased as Regina's cheeks began to blush. "Come on you two have waited too long for this." She took Regina's hand.

Regina looked at her bridal party, "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you three here."

Emma smirked, "It's no big deal it's what we are here for."

Regina pulled Emma. Mal, and Mulan for a hug. "Thank you though."

"Come let's get going before we get emotional and ruin your make up." Mal chuckled, as Regina responded to her.

Regina met her father to walk her down the aisle. The wedding march started as their friends and family rose to watch Regina walk to Daniel. Daniel stood next to the priest with a huge smile seeing how beautiful she looks in her gown that was meant for him. She couldn't stop starring at him. Her knees melted every time she looked at him all fixed up.

The wedding went quicker than they could imagine. They took a few wedding photos before the reception. The one photo Regina requested was for her to be sidesaddle on Rocinante in her beautiful mermaid tale dress, as Daniel had the reins in his hands walking them.

The couple walked into the reception to share their first dance. They were at a loss of words with the unreal feeling that they actually got married. Regina was at peace starring into his eyes in Daniel's arms. "How are you feeling?" She questioned as Daniel didn't use his cane for support after the accident.

"I'm feeling incredible with you in my arms in this beautiful dress." He informed his love.

Regina smiled, "I'm glad because today has been perfect. And you were the reasoning for it."

Daniel kissed Regina's nose, "I know because I feel the same way on the reasoning of today."

"You know today starts the rest of our life together and nothing can pull us apart this time. So for me that means forever."

Daniel smiled at her comment, "You know forever. Isn't long enough for us, because we are soulmates. I love you Regina."

Butterflies hit Regina's stomach when he called her his soulmate, "I love you too Daniel." They pulled each other in for a deep gentle kiss.

* * *

 **Welp I hope to see you in the Prequel it will be rated T and not sure of the title.**


End file.
